Random Left 4 dead story
by pomowokbeast
Summary: Eight survivors, A journey, and impossible dissions. What more would you want from a zombie story XD
1. The beginning

Hey people! Pomowokbeast here with another update for the story! Sorry I haven't been posting lately but so far I'm doing one story for each of my friends so I've been stressed out lately and barely gotten much sleep. Anyway here's this and thank you for reviewing and giving me ideas.

This is a characterization page where you know what each of the characters look like and personalities and the people who posted them in.

Name: Ashton Reynolds

Nickname(s): Kid, Brat, Ash, Ashton

Weapons: Hunting Rifle, Dual Pistols, Baseball Bat

Spells: None

Race: Human, Caucasian

Color Of Skin: White

Hair Color: Silver

Eye Color: Dark Green

Apparel: T - shirt with a wolf on it, blue jeans, light silver jacket, a brown  
>heavy hunting vest<p>

Gender: Male

Age: 13

Sexual Orientation: Straight

Occupation / Education: A middle school in Michigan.

Other: He has a German Shepherd that follows him named Yin. Yin is a female.

Name: Violet

Nickname: none

Weapon: sledgehammer

Spells: none

Race: white

Color of skin: alabaster

What you look like: petite woman of 23, auburn hair, green eyes. Very striking

Gender: female

straight

any other information you want to tell me. Violet is a psychopath who is  
>unfeeling and dangerous. She knows how to handle a weapon and she actively<br>seeks out prey with intelligence.

Name: Ethan Black

Age: 26

Gender: Male

Race: Human Caucasian

Skin Tone: Deathly pale

Looks: tall (6'2") and thin: jet-black hair, messy: steel-gray eyes: wears a

black t-shirt under a black jacket, and dark-blue jeans

Straight

Weapons: Butcher knife, Desert Eagle Magnum Revolver

Spells: FIRE Haste

Other info: Ethan is not exactly a 'people perso'. He has a hard time getting

along with others. Although he seems like the type of person to leave someone

behind, he's usually the first to come lend a helping hand.

Name: Luna Bryant

Nickname:Moon, Rookie ( was the new, and only girl, player on a guys baseball

team before the infection hit)

Weapon: Baseball Bat, P220 Pistol

Spells: None

Race: Human

Color of Skin: Caucasion

What you look like: Luna stands about 5'7 and has shaggy bleach blonde hair

that reaches to her shoudlers, but the top half is covered by a black baseball

cap. She has steely-blue eyes and is wearig a black T-shirt with words that

say ' Where did all the cool kids go? ' Alog with that she wears a pair of

baggy gree shorts that reach dow to her knees. Her shoes are black sneakers.

Gender: Female

Age: 15

Straight

Despite her tough apperence, she is a bit of a loner and is nervous about

being in a group. However she will leave no one behind.

Heres some more info about her to help with writing her chara:

Personality: Nervous to be in a group at fisrt, (pretty sure everyone knows

this ^^) but when she gets to know them beter she becomes more trusting and

opens hersef up. She is basicly a tomboy and is very loyal. However if someone

of the group gets hurt/dies when she could have helped/save them, she will

beleive its her fault and carry the guilt.( she is still carring guilt after

her team got killed by a tack, which I will explaine.)

Some Background Info: She played for an all-boys baseball team, (which again

you know lol) and was good friends with them. But when the infection hit, they

were all out playing baseball don't know why really,a tank was nearby their

sandlot and killed off Luna's team, save for Luna of course. Luna couldn't

save them and beleive its her faut they died.

Other things : she is a fast runner and good at melee weapons.

Name: Helena Stand

Weapon: flare gun and any handy blunt object but favors brooms

Spells: Helena was learning magic craft before the breakout. She can fly but

only on objects that can hold her weight, this can severely dehydrate her

extremely quickly though. She can also create artificial tendons muscles and

bones, but if she does this in correctly it can make the injury far worse, and

she has to set aside part of her mind to concentrate on maintaining it.

Race: human; she is sort of a witch in the magicy sense but her DNA codes to

human

Color of skin: Caucasian and slightly pale with freckles on her fore arms

What She looks like: her hair is straight dirty blond that she sloppily cut to

above her shoulders herself because she didn't want it in the way when

fleeing. Her eyes are purple due to a pigment deficiency. She wears loose blue

jeans with a rune belt, a green tank top, running shoes, and a torn up black

jacket that belonged to her master.

female

Lesbian

Age: 19

She doesn't like calling the witches witches because she feels like they don't

deserve it. She is quiet and not much of a leader because she is very poor at

making snap decisions. Her master made her exercise every day because she

wanted her to be prepared if any squabbles broke out between the area's

covens, so she is fast and some what strong with a nice ammount of endurance.

due to being sheltered by her master since she was 10 her people skills are

crap.

name:wesley greenman/RoNNy

nickname:Wes, Psycho

weapon:shovel, and a knife with brass knuckles and spikes in the handle. also

has 10 backwards faceing spikes on both sides of the blade

nationality:american

skin:caucasion

looks:has medium length, ginger red hair. bright greenish/yellow eyes. has a

medium,buff kinda , a green t-shirt,baggy jeans, skate shoes, a

designer skatbaording sweatshirt, a chain which he has wrapped around his

forearm,hand, and knuckles. he also wears a fox racing hat that he would die

to keep(its the only thing that he has kept his whole life)

male

straight

other:wesley has a split personality. he never knew his father,and his mother

was an alchoholic, who didnt remember having a son half the grew up

living with his best friend joey's he was 7 he developed the split

personality. an evil precense inside him that called its self he

was 8 RoNNy killed 19 people in one didnt remember it and was

sentenced to 10 years in a mental instutution for having

skitzophrania,narcacistic rage, and for being had one year left

to go when the zombie apocolypse hit. wesley, and orderly, and a fellow ward

member named jack, escaped the zombie infested building, and made it for about

a week before RoNNy killed the orderly for trying to ditch jack and him and

take the truck. then jack sacrificed himslef so wes could escape. now its him

and ronny blasting there way through the zombies.

Name: Ryan Schofield

Weapon: A magnum pistol or uzi's.

Race: Human, Canadain

Color of skin: He's sorta tanned, like a surfer tan :)

Looks: Kinda long, dark brown hair. His hair goes just over his ears, tends to

get infront of his eyes if he doesnt flip them to the side (Think almost

Justin Bieber hair. Lol, we tease him a lot bout that)

He's normal height, definately not a tall person. He's got dark green eyes and

if u want u can give him glasses. He's also ripped, mainly focused on

acrobaticly he can jump and flip and climb easily. (That's optional, you dont

hafta make him ripped)

Male

straight

personality: He's inlove with his looks. Does his best to keep

his hair clean and would risk his life for deoderant so he can smell decent.

He's loud, doesnt like being quiet or doing nothing. (Think grabbing a guitar

and playing while zombies are around or making jokes while almost getting

killed by a tank XD)

Name: Laura Johnson

Nickname: Hawk-eye

Female

Age: 34

Race: Human, Native American

Weapons: Hunting rifle, crowbar

Appearance: Laura has a deep tan. She is about 5'6". She isn't skinny or fat.

She has some muscle, but nothing particularly impressive. She has long, black

hair that almost reaches her waist, which she pretty much HAS to keep in a

ponytail or it would get in the way. Her eyes, which at first glance might

look dark-brown or even black, are actually an extremely dark blue. Laura is

currently wearing a pair of jeans, a blue t-shirt, and a pair of heavy,

steel-toe boots that look a little bit too big.

Dramatic Backstory: Laura Johnson, formerly Laura Nighthawk, grew up on a

Native American reservation. When she got older, she moved to the city, fell

in love, got married, and began raising a child. Then the infection came...and

Laura could only watch-in horror-as her family was murdered right in front of

her eyes by the infected...(wow. I didn't know I was this dark...)

Personality: Laura has many sides to her. She is a very strong-willed and

determined woman who can fight with vigor and passion. She is also a caring,

compassionate woman who will always try to help others, especially the younger

ones. She still is coping with the loss of her family, but she's too strong to

show it to the others. She often cries at night, when everyone's asleep...

I think she would be extra protective of Ashton (her motherly side), since

he's so young. She might also be kind of mom-ish to the other young ones, like

Helena and even Wesley. Obviously, that may have serious repurcussions with

Wes (RoNNy: "Don't touch me!"), although, who knows, maybe a motherly figure

would be good for Wes. In any case, I'm SURE there would be some interesting

drama there, as well as with the other misfit children she may encounter


	2. Day one

Hey yea Pomowokbeast here I have exams soon but I'll try to post daily and sorry to hear that purplechalkwitch and if a spot opens up I'll let ya know fairybluemarker.

Chapter 2 day one

Ryan wakes up earlier than everybody to the dead flame and the light seeping in through the windows. He lets out a yawn and jumps up on his feet. He sees the guitar propped up against a crate and walks over to it and start playing with it. Laura wakes up to the sound of the playing music. She yawns and looks over to Ryan with sleepy eyes. Ryan shots a toothy smile her way and begins playing a made up song. Helena wakes up yawning, stretching, and eventually watches Ryan. Ashton groans and yells, "Mom! Turn off the alarm!"

Laura smiles a little bit at the boy's shout. Elsewhere Violet awakes from her fitful sleep more angry than she ever has before. She quickly climbs down the ladder that leads to the floor before than in an electrical room with a dead boomer and pitter lying among the other dead bodies. She sighs and walks out of the room into the area where the others are. Luna wakes up after dreaming being the VIP of the baseball league. She wakes up just before she kisses the love of her life blushing and sweating a little. Ryan jumps down from on top of a crate he had been standing on still rocking out with the guitar lifting up the people's spirit around him even hers. Laura, who started the fire and found cooking utensils, is cooking up some food that she found in one of the many crates in the building.

Ashton is dancing around mimicking Ryan as he jumps from crate to crate now singing and playing at the same time. Ethan and Wes wake up a little bit after Luna does watching Ryan have fun. Wes pulls up his knees to his chest and stares at him while Ethan stands up and looks around the broken down Warehouse off the coast of Florida. Laura finishes the cooking after a while and hands everybody cooked ham and eggs. Violet eventually showed up and sat down away from the group holding a coke. Ryan had put down his guitar on a crate. Laura strikes up a conversation with Ashton. Helena moves towards Luna and tries start up a conversation.

"So what we're going to do." Ryan asks between bites.

"I say we should find some more weapons and or a place to clean up." Laura says.

Helena puts her arm around Luna and says, "Just leave that to me and Luna."

Laura nods her head and asks, "Who wants to keep watch."

Ashton sparks up and says, "I will! I need to practice my snipping anyway."

"Well I should go too just in case you get hurt or get tired." Laura says in a motherly tone.

Helena gets up and drags Luna up on her feet and they both head off. Ryan stands up and says, "Well how about I see if I can find some entertainment of some sort we can all enjoy."

Violet rolls her eyes from afar and gets up wondering what she we'll do to amuse herself away from the masses. She starts to head for the exit and stops forgetting her sledgehammer. She goes back and sees Ethan and Wes heading off in different ways not looking at any others. Ethan looks up and stares at the wall that was approaching ahead of him. He stops and leans up against a machine and stares up at the ceiling wondering he can't bear to look at Luna or Violet. Wes looks around the warehouse taking in the different names on the crates and all the different machines he's never seen or heard before. He hears a door shuts somewhere from the other side but ignores it keeping to himself and worrying about the evil within him hoping that it never takes control and glad he didn't turn into a zombie. Laura and Ashton find a ladder that leads up to the roof and walk up there. The see a bunch of gas cans and figure they might come in handy later.

Ashton swings his gun from hit back and takes position on the right side of the building where they can see the city. He looks through his scoop and looks around the entire area. Laura yells out, "Hey Violet."

Violet looks up looks up above her to see Laura smiling and waving down towards her. Violet scoffs and starts to walk off dragging her sledge behind her. Ashton pulls the trigger as a smoker comes into sight. The smoker falls to the side and shoots up puff into the air. Ashton laughs as he sees a boomer walling towards the smoker. He pulls the trigger making the boomer explode near a group of zombies splattering them with boomer vile. Meanwhile Luna and Helena try to open up to each other while looking for a sanitation area. Helena opens a door under a window on the left side of the wall and finds the bathroom along with a wash area.

Luna yelps for joy and runs into the bathroom ready to realize herself. Helena laughs a little at the sound of relief escapes her mouth. Luna flushes behind her and washes her hands. She turns and sees Helena getting undressed.

"I'm going to look for another one and if not I'll tell the others and try to make a schedule for girl and guys." She says walking to the door.

Helena says in a little pout, "Aw come on stay awhile have a relaxing shower."

Luna shakes her head and says, "She gave us a job to do and we got to do it."

Helena stomps her foot on the floor and says, "Fine be that way."

Luna walks out and starts to look for another wash room and Helena strips all the way down and starts up the open room shower. She turns the last one on the right side of the wall on and begins bathing. Violet slams her sledge into the wall crushing a zombies head between the hammer and wall. She ducks under the swipe of a vacationer with an Alabama shirt on. She swings around barely using her strength and slams the zombie with the sledge making bones snap with in and flying and skipping away like a ragdoll. A hunter pounces from over a rail probably from the beach below and about to hit her when it falls to the side with blood coming out of its head. She sighs and shakes her head for not being much aware but surprised how smart the hunter was to use stealth. She begins to move forward again farther away from the building where she is "living" for the time being.

Ryan find Ethan leaned over a create rummaging through there.

"What ya find man." Ryan asks slapping him on the back making him jump.

Ethan Yelps and spins around yelling "Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry man didn't mean too."

"Well yea next time think twice before you walk up on someone during a zombie world!" After saying that, Ethan walks off madder than before.

Ryan watches as he storms off and shrugs his shoulder no really caring much about what just happened. He looks into the crate and see a bunch of paper and led pencils in there.

"Jack pot!" He yells doing a fist pump.

Laura looks over at Ashton who is snipping down the zombies like flies.

"You tired yet hun."

"No not even close I can go on like this for hours."

"Well don't get too carried away."

"Uh huh uh huh." He says barely paying attention to watch she just said.

Laura sighs and says, "Just like kids too."

Helena steps out of the shower giving off a sigh she walks over a nearby window and looks over her features. Her dirty blond hair all wet from the shower hanging almost to her shoulder still kind of a messy from the time she cut her own hair back in the tenth grade. Her purple eyes still glows with the same brilliance that her master loved when teaching her about the magical world of magic. She tries to remember the spell that summons her favorite broom but just can't think of it. She stomps her foot in the puddle below her in annoyance. She loves the way her pinkish white skin glows when in the light. She feels a little bit bad about her chest size being only a C since she was seventeen. She's now nineteen but still have the chest of a seventeen year old.

Luna walks in and says, "If you're done you can meet back in the middle where the mattresses are because Ryan found some neat books, paper and pencils, and other neat stuff."

Helena nods her head and then asks, "Do you think I'm sexy."

Luna laughs and asks, "Why got a certain somebody on your mind."

Helena giggles and says in a teasing tone, "Maybe."

Luna says, "You got to tell me later or I'm going to force you to."

Helena giggles and says, "Sure ya are."

Luna walks out the door and heads to the middle of the room where Ryan and Wes are sitting around a new fire. Wes is sitting down with a clipboard and a pack of paper on his right side and a pencil in his right hand. Luna looks over his shoulder and sees a man leaning against a window dressed in light colors and another form with a devil's tail and red and black on dripping blood. On the light man's shirt is written Wesley. Laura walks down the ladder with Ashton waiting on the ground below hopping up and down on the balls of his feet. Laura reaches to the bottom and they head of to join the group in the middle. Helena after about forty or so minutes begins to walk towards the group in the circle in the dim light of the fire and the setting sun. She sits down next to Luna and they begin playing tic tac toe against each other.

"So as we sit around how about some music!" Ryan yells pulling up his guitar from the crate and start strumming.

Ashton starts dancing pulling Laura up to her feet and start dancing together. Violet that is far off than any of the others would dare go without a partner jumps down from a nearby building slamming the sledge in the head of a charger. Smashing its body down to a bloody pulp she stands there and wipes some sweat from her forehead. She looks up in the sky and sees the sun going down and decides to go back. A couple of hours later Violet walks in through the door and heads to the middle where she sees Ashton asleep next to Laura. Luna is sitting alone drawing something on a piece of paper she didn't know they had.

Luna looks up and sees Violet and says, "Helena went off after finding this magic book and started muttering some things under her breath. Ethan went off to look for a crate of sharpeners after breaking Ryan's guitar. Ryan went off to have a memorial and to find another guitar and finally Wes went to look for blankets and more food."

Violet nods her head at the useless information. She walks off in the direction towards where she sleeps. Hours later everybody except Violet arrive back to the middle to find Ashton, Laura, and Luna asleep. Helena stares at Luna thoughts going through her heads of the things she would love to do with the girl now that she has herself a magic book. Ryan lays his new black flame painted guitar next to his mattress and then lies down and almost immediately falls asleep. Ethan falls head first into his bed dropping a bag full of sharpeners on the floor. Wes stocks the flames and falls into his bed and falls asleep.

Helena sits down by Luna and begins looking through the book for a love spell. She smirks evilly to herself and finds the spell she's been looking for. Luna turns towards her way still asleep with a lovely expression planted on her face along with a little drool going down her mouth. Helena closes the book and sighs and thinks better of using the love spell against her. Instead she'll have to do this the hard way.

Well hope you guys liked it and I've decided to do Helena X Luna, Ryan X Laura, and maybe something special between Ashton and someone else. So yea tell me how ya liked it too long to short too broad and off topic to narrow etc. etc. Flames are welcome just to let ya know because criticism does well for a writer. Again I'll change the way the story goes along if I've messed up your character or something like that. Alright people get some rest ya here.


	3. Day two part one

Yep part one of the I don't now three or two part day two. Twist and turn anger rising people trying to cope with things and a special new member to the team and also I don't own any of the characters being used other than the ones given to me from other members on the site and I might use the hell hound later on in the story but yep read and enjoy.

Chapter three day two part 1

Wes shoots up on his mattress as the sound of heavy beating fill the air. Wes reaches to grab the nearest weapon available which so happened to be a shovel. He gets up slowly looking over the place carefully in case a zombie snuck its way in. He makes his way over to a nearby machine where the sound seems to be coming from. He looks around the corner to see two red eyes looking up at him.

"What the…"

The beast launches itself at Wes before he can say anything else. Wes ducks under the pounce and turns around see a smallish hunter than the rest of them one of the female side. Almost the size of Ashton she wears a red jacket, blue jeans, and a brown hat. The small zombie makes a low growl at Wes as he swings his shovel yelling, "Fuck off!"

The yell of Wes startles Violet awake. She lunges forward and pulls the dagger out of the wall spinning around and ready to attack anything that attacks her. Luna moves a little bit in her sleep but not entirely waking up while the others say the same. The female hunter jumps above Wes's head on top of the platform looking down at him. Wes holds up his shovel in a defensive approach her being out of reach and all. The hunter pounces towards Wes again but this time Wes swings his shovel just right and hit the hunter in the head sending it Yelping to the side. This time Ryan, Laura, Ashton and Helena get up from their beds grabbing nearby weapons.

The hunter growls at the multiplying people and is about to jump off when a dagger shoots forth from the darkness and hits the hunter in the leg pinning it to the ground. The hunter yells out in pain as the steel dagger penetrates her leg. Violet walks out of the darkness holding a second dagger ready to kill. The hunter looks over at Ashton with a scared and pained expression. She whimpers a little as Violet raises the knife for the killing blow. Ashton rushes forward and yells, "Wait!"

Ashton grabs Violet arm and cries out, "Please wait look at her she's scared for her life don't maybe she's not like the others."

Violet, not being the one to be touched, flings the boy into a nearby machine making the boy yelp in pain.

Laura rushes towards the boy and yells at Violet, "That was too far! You shouldn't have thrown him like you did!"

Violet, for the first time ever, yells back, "You think I fucking care!"

Ashton, with tears in his eyes, cough up a little blood and clings to Laura for protection while Helena wakes Luna for emotional and probably physical backup. Violet stares daggers into the hunter that lays there pulsing scratching at the blade in her leg. Ryan runs over and pushes Violet saying, "He's just still a kid younger than the rest of us you didn't have to go and throw him like that!"

Violet pushes Ryan back and says, "So what! You're going to take the baby's side! Hello he needs to toughen up it's a fucking apocolspe for Christ sake."

Luna runs in between the two and in front of the hunter and yells, "Calm down you two we need to work together or else we'll die!"

Violet turns around and heads off into the shadows saying, "Forget this I hope you all get killed by a tank."

Ryan looks down at the trembling hunter and the blood puddle he's standing in.

"We should just kill it and be done with everything and also why did we have to bring her along anyway."

Laura says, "She needed our help with killing a two tanks and a charger remember we couldn't just leave her like that."

Helena nods her head and says, "Yea she had three broken ribs and a broken arm but she healed mighty quick."

Luna nods her head and asks, "Are you okay Ashton."

Ashton is crying silently into Laura arm saying, "Please don't kill her she really does seem different."

Ryan stares at the hunter and says, "It is really different because while we were arguing it could've killed us."

Ryan crouches down while Laura brings Ashton to his mattress and lays him down. Ryan stares the frightened female hunter and asks, "Can you understand me?"

The hunter nods her head in both by intimidation and a way to let them know she means no harm.

Helena gasps and says, "She is different but how."

"Do you have a name?" Luna asks.

The hunter moves a finger through the blood and on a dry part of the floor writes down Lily

"Lily." Ryan says answering Luna's question.

Luna and Helena pull the dagger out of the hunter's leg and bring her over to the pitching up flame that Laura started. Ryan stares off in the direction Violet went. Violet punches the wall in front of her cursing under her breath.

"I swear I'm going to kill them all."

Helena lays the Lily's head in her lap as she shivers in pain. Luna finds a canteen of water and soaks a bandage before wrapping the hunter's leg in it. Ashton falls sleep a little bit later with Laura stroking his head. Wes watches Helena and Luna work on the hunter. Ryan sits down on the crate and says, "We should watch out for Violet she's a cold killer."

Wes stomps his foot and says, "Like I give a…"

Laura snaps at him yelling, "Watch your mouth around the youngen!"

Wes grips his shovel and says, "I'm only here because I figured it's better to survive in group if it wasn't for that I'd be out of here."

Luna ignores the two arguing but Helena yells out, "Guys! Come on! We shouldn't be fighting like this it's not good for our health!"

Ryan stands up and says, "Come on we need to keep our spirits up or the undead will take advantage of that."

Luna, Laura, and Helena all sit there and nod their head in agreement. Ryan jumps over the fire that isn't all that high and grabs his guitar and starts playing a cheerful song of hope for everyone. Wes turns around and walks away feeling grumpier than he usually do. Violet sits down on her mattress mumbling to herself wondering if she should leave this pathetic group and move on her own or stay and have a better chance at surviving. She hears the ladder shaking from being climbed upon. She pulls out her steel dagger she found lying around ready for an undead attack. Wes walks up out into the opening and stares her down.

"What do you want?" Violet spats at Wes.

"The same thing as you." Wes with a sense of anger in his voice.

Violet raises an eyebrow at Wes who pulls up an evil smile.

Well that's it for part one part two coming soonish ha anyway sorry for the delay school totally screwed me up because they didn't my scores until today which I'm posting during half way through my semester exam so I didn't even have to take the test and still got a good grade. *sigh* life a bitch isn't it XD anyway look out for my next chapter part two when the real stuff happens ;].


	4. Part 2

Part 2

The sun rises in the air as the small group Ashton, Ethan, Helena, Luna, Ryan, Laura, and a new member a hunter named Lily all begin to stir back to wake. Ryan sits up holding his guitar in his hands as he remembers playing and falling asleep in his bed. Helena is snuggled up against the back of Lily and Lily is snuggled up between Helena and Luna. Laura had fallen asleep after a short while Ashton did. Laura stretches and slowly wakes up Ashton from his peaceful sleep. Helena pushes forward making the hunter jump a little and knock Luna off the mattress waking her up immediately. Ryan chuckles a little bit and asks, "So what we got to eat this morning."

Laura gets up and walks over to a crate marked canned food.

"Well we got different boxed and canned foods over here so how about macaroni?"

Ashton sparks up a little and says I, "Love macaroni."

Luna sits up rubbing near her bottom and says, "Yea that sounds great."

"Sorry Luna."

Lily smiles shyly at Luna.

Laura says, "Alright girls will be bathing first this morning than the boys can follow up."

Ethan stretches in the bed and gives a lazy yawn. Ryan says, "We ya'll get back lets pack up everything it's not good to stay in one spot plus we got to find other survivors and band together to get rid of the undead to live."

Everybody nods there head in understandment. Laura starts the fire and follows the other girls to the bathroom. They guys sit around listening to Ryan play his guitar while the girl begin to bath. Helena, feeling a little out of place around the naked girls around her, finds a spot by herself and begins to take her shower when Lily comes over completely naked trying to cover up her nude form a little bit embarrassed. Helena smiles and soothes the hunter to be comfortable around being naked around the rest of them then helps her bath. (A little side note yea I might be turning this to an M rated story soon so ha yea.)

Ryan looks at Ethan who is staring off in the other direction of him. Now that he thinks about it he doesn't remember seeing Ethan at all yesterday. He wasn't in bed when he looked over there but he thought nothing of it. Ashton asks, "Ethan where were you yesterday."

Ethan tense up a little bit and says, "Nowhere…"

Ryan takes a mental note to watch Ethan more. Ethan looks down at the floor where his weapons are. He picks up his magnum and looks it over as Ryan puts down his guitar and asks, "We know you're not telling us something so you might as well talk."

Ethan remains quiet and Ashton says, "Oh crap I just realized that Yin is missing."

Ethan stops looking of the magnum and the tension between the three of them increases. Ryan stands up and says, "It's got to do… No it has to do something with Yin doesn't it."

Ethan looks towards Ryan a little bit scared and says, "Don't question it."

Ryan borrows his eyebrows down further into a frown and asks, "What did you do."

Ethan immediately takes off into a run from the mattress as he gets up like lightning. Ryan immediately chases after him. Then from the back comes a loud scream. Ryan and Ethan turn around immediately and bolt off towards the direction the girls went passing by a disorientated Ashton. Ryan and Ethan quickly grab their weapons still running and quickly rush faster than before to the girls aid.

"What the heck is that thing?" Laura yells out pointing at the bloody beast.

The beast had a bloody muzzle and horns sprouting out of its forehead. Scales formed over it most black and others red giving the beast an demines feeling. Helena lay limp in the corner behind the beast holding Luna close who was first attacked by the beast and got pierced in the hip with the horn while Helena got a huge scratch mark across her back making large amounts of blood flow out. Lily got the least of it; she got charged hard by the beast and sent into the wall next to Laura. Lily has broken right arm and leg and is passed out on the floor next to Laura.

Violet and Wes sneak in behind the beast that they had set free not knowing it was going to turn against them. Violet swings the sledge into the beast side and the beast slams into the wall yowling an annoyed roar as RoNNy jumps on the beast back. The beast begins to fail around a little too close to the unconscious girls. Ryan and Ethan bust into the room and yell out as soon as they see the creature, "What the hell is that!"

Violet swirls around and that was her mistake because as soon as she was distracted the beast spit out a flaming ball of fire straight at her. Acting out of his own will Ethan run and jumps forward tackling her to the ground but getting severe burns on his back. Ethan clutches onto Violet and cries out in pain as the burns begin to make his body go numb. Wes raises up his brass knuckled fist and hit the creature on top of its head. The creature throws back its head and throws him into the wall hearing a crack echo from where Wes or RoNNy is thrown. Ryan acted as fast as he could as soon as the head went up. He skidded across the wet floor and grabs the magnum from the limp body of Ethan, as Violet pushes him off her to the left side out of Ryan way, and fires at the underside of the beast making it howl in pain and slam into the ground from the eight bullet hole in its underside.

The beast glares at Ryan and runs straight through the wall to its right sending in sunlight and trampling undead under it. Ryan stops against the wall where RoNNy is getting up. Laura still stirred by the whole thing sits there unable to do anything than to just stare at the gigantic hole made by the creature. Ethan manages to cough out, "Hell hound… is Yin."

Hours later after moving all the injured to the middle room and covered up the naked with blankets. Laura is trying to help mend the wounds of Helena and Luna while Lily who has not yet regained consciousness lay on one of the mattresses. Ashton is sitting on the floor next to her looking worried. Ryan stares at Ethan, who is propped up against a crate, and practically yells, "What the heck was that thing!"

Ethan keeps quiet and stares off into oblivion. Violet and Wes, who is now turned back to normal, stare at the ground in a shameful way. Ryan feeling his rage boiling kicks a nearby crate as Helena begins to come to. She winces as the pain from the large scares across her back and Laura, who is trying to make them hurt less, calmly soothes her down to withstand the lingering pain. Helena sees Luna and closes her eyes as tears come to her eyes.

"Poor thing." Laura says under her breath.

Ryan curses under his breath and says, "We got to get moving before the undead realize where almost defenseless."

Wes coughs and says, "Well ya'll sitting ducks I don't have to stay I can easily leave right now."

Violet glares at Wes and stops after slightly getting up. He sits back down knowing that Violet who is a cold blooded killer would kill him without giving an explanation. Ashton cries silently and says, "That was Yin… but she wouldn't attack me… why?"

Violet says, "I believe it's because you and her have a great relationship between master and pet."

Ashton still cries in anguish at how his best friend in the world ends up as the undead. Laura moves over to Ashton and holds him in her arms trying to make him feel better. Ryan looks at Ethan and asks, "What did you do."

Ethan stares at the floor and in a toneless voice, "I… I can't say."

Ryan grabs Ethan by the shirt and leaves him up making him closer to his face and asks again the question. Ethan responds, "It is better that I show you."

Ryan releases his grip on Ethan and leans back standing up straight. Ethan stands up and leads Ryan and the others that were able to go other than Laura to the far reaches of the building where no one or supposedly no one has been. They reach the far corner and see blood splattered everywhere different tubes and a giant cage that seems to held Yin in made of un bendable and unbreakable material. Ryan Turns and practically yells, "What the fuck is this!"

End of part two guys. Sorry about delay computer got messed up but yea turning M real soon and oh yea Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, Happy Hanukah, and all that good stuff.

Review well because I'll be making a lot of changes soon and also me and a friend writing a book and I would really appreciate if ya'll would allow me to send our stories to ya'll personally and see which one is better and I would like it if ya didn't steal our idea.


	5. Part three

Part 3

Hey guys sorry for the long waits on posting but the holidays kinda messed up my schedule and yesterday me and my friends had a meeting over the book so yea kinda busy with everything. Any way here is the next part.

Ethan stares at the ground and says, "This is my lab sort of."

Ryan shakes his head and asks, "What the crap is up with this."

Violet and Wes shuffle around with their feet when Ethan says, "The tubes hold different chemicals I've been wondering how to cure zombie infections and used Yin as a test subject."

Violet speaks up and says, "Than why not tell anyone."

Ethan, "Because you would disapprove of this."

Ryan yells, "Like hell I would!"

Wes stands there asks, "So what are we going to do now smart one sooner or later the damn undead will be in here in no time. Plus we got injures so were pretty much sitting ducks."

Ethan says under his breath, "I'm sorry I didn't mean for this to happen."

Meanwhile

Luna begins to come to with Helena hovering over her like a hawk. Helena yells out, "Yays!" and hugs the breath out of Luna who winces from the punctured wound in her hip.

Laura sighs and says, "Welcome back to the living girl."

Helena says in a more happy tone, "I would be soooooo sad if you died on me!"

Luna laughs a little and says, "I'm not dying that easily."

Ashton who has calmed down puts a half smile on his face and asks, "So what are we going to do now."

Laura says calmly, "Pack up find whatever weapon we can and what we brought with us and head out."

Luna nods her head and asks Helena, "Can you help me up."

Helena gets up and slowly helps Luna up on her feet. She helps her move to a nearby crate and sits down upon the crate. Laura then says, "Don't move to much our the wounds will reopen but in any case we better start packing."

Ashton grabs some bags that they had and moved them over toward the girls. Helena begins pack for the two of them grabbing Luna's baseball bat and handing it to her. Helena grabs her book and puts it in a back pack that she finds in the pack of cases. Laura begins packing along with Ashton once Helena started.

Meanwhile

Ryan pushes the crate in front of hole in the shower room to stop the advancing undead. Wes and violet have their weapons on them at all time so if one was to break through they would easily cut them down. Ethan had gone back towards the center to explain what they were going to do now. Ryan slips in a puddle of gathering blood and falls just in time as a hunter jumps into the room and tackles Wes who easily punches a huge bloody hole into the side of the hunter head using his badass brass knuckles. Ryan gets back up and uses tape to keep it from getting pushed back easily. They all leave the shower room and head towards the center group and find everyone up, except Luna of course, and packing almost ready to head out.

Ryan begins to pack himself and so does Wes. Violet heads back to where she keeps all her stuff and also begins to pack. Luna laughs and says, "Come on guys cheer up it's not like where heading to a funeral!"

Ryan smiles and says, "Yea I'm so glad where not and hopefully were not soon either."

Ashton, Helena, and Laura all cheer up a little and finish packing up and wait for Ryan, Ethan, and Wes to finish up. After they do they wait at the exit for Violet to show up. Violet shows up a little bit later and they all head out armed and ready for whatever might happen next in this crazy world there now in.

Well thats part three and sorry that its not that long I promise the next part of the story will be longer and the next chapter I'll be putting in my own created special infected next day but the next chapter will be about them all R&R!


	6. Day three The Plan

Hey people Pomowokbeast here! I would've been posted but the people in my house keep taking my laptop from me and it's the only computer we have in the house so I mean come on its kinda hard. I hate that I can't post daily like I said I would so sorry again anyway here the chapter

Day 3

Ashton ducks under a nearby car and swings his rifle out snipping off the overhead dropping infected. Ryan plays his guitar in a trumpet mood as everyone kill off the last bit of the infected. Helena flips through her spell book frantically as Luna swings and knocks off an infected head. Ethan grabs an arm of an infected and throws it into a wall. Violet swings her sledge at the ground sending a shockwave through it and knocking down nearby infected as well. Wes comes quickly around a nearby corner of a grocery store to the back from the front where the others were fighting to find a hunter jumping up on the building. Wes runs back around yelling, "Hunter on top! Hunter on top!"

Ashton points the gun up on the roof of the building. The hunter jumps for Helena but Ashton fires it just in time to kill it before it did any damage. Luna spots a charger coming down the street and motioned to Ryan who was sitting on a car watching everything go down. He spots the signal and signals Wes. Wes takes off running and quickly intercepts the charger by cutting the part of the huge arm splitting a couple of veins with the brass knuckles. Helena finds the right spell and quickly starts uttering it. Five light swords come down and quickly start fighting off any infected that came her way. Luna smiles at her and heads off decapitating and breaking down different infected.

Ashton moves out from the car and moves to a nearby blockage of rocks that gave him better look out. Violet spots out a screamer fast along with a hoard of infected.

"Shit! Screamer!" Violet yells out.

Ashton spots it fast and starts firing off at it. Helena runs over to a nearby pretty much unscratched bus and quickly starts looking for the keys on the dead people for the bus. She finds about ten keys and tries them all yet none of them work. She curses and sits driver seat. Ryan jumps off the car and runs over to where Luna is asks, "So if we can't get the bus up and running what's your plan then?"

"Truly I don't know." She says knocking the head off a policeman.

"Great! We improvise!" Ryan says excited.

Violet smashes a citizen in the head and against the wall and asks yelling, "Did I just hear him say were improvising!"

Luna whispers under her breath a little bit excited herself, "Yep!"

Ashton keeps snipping away at the screamer as it creeps closer on the group. Helena shakes her head trying to figure out how to get the bus up and running again. Luna ducks under a hunter pounce and quickly smashes her bat into the back of it. Ashton fires off the last of his round at the screamer only killing some of the nearby infected.

"Ahhhhhhhh! I'm out of ammo!" He yells out for the other to hear.

Luna yells out we need ammo here!"

Helena starts to panic a little bit as the magical sword begins to wane and her strength start to deplete. She looks at the key engine and realizes that this would be easy enough. She presses her right pointer finger on the ignition and does an electrical shock into it instantly making it roar to life.

"Yes!" She yells out in success.

She honks the horn and everyone including the infected looks at her. Ryan swings his guitar into the back of the head of a nearby infected. Ashton jumps on top of a car and breaks the window making an alarm go off. He runs off as the infected begins to try to figure which one to attack. They quickly pick and start attacking the car as everyone got on the bus where Helena quickly drives off. Towards where they Laura who got her legs broken by a stealthy charger.

They roll around the corner in the charter bus that they pretty much just stole and find her leaning against the gas station wall holding two pistols with three empty packs near her. Ashton quickly runs off the bus and hugs her with all of his might and says, "I missed you so much!"

Laura smiles and hugs back against him. Ryan smiles and says, "Alright people Wes help me get her on this bus."

Wes nods his head and with both Ryan and Ethan they manage to get her on the bus and lay her down comfortable in the back.

Helena sighs as she drives of from the gas station and asks, "Do you know where we're going."

Ryan throws off his backpack and rummages through it until he finds and pulls out a map.

"Alright if my hunch is correct then there should be one last Evac station in a nearby plane station."

Helena nods her head and asks, "And this is where now."

"Somewhere along the coast." Ryan says skeptical.

Violet coughs and says, "Great we're driving blind."

"Well at least we have a goal." Ethan says.

"Oh my god!" Ashton exclaims.

Ashton reaches down and takes a droid phone from the pocket of a dead man.

"Sweet!"

Everybody looks at him, except Helena and Laura, and he slinks away to the window seat.

Violet pulls out her lucky knife as everyone likes to refer it as. Somehow she threw the knife at the ground and it bounced up just as a smoker wrapped its tongue around her. The knife bounced up cut the tongue, the tongue wraps around the knife while the blade if pointed in the air, the tongue shoots back and the knife goes towards the smoker along with the tongue. The smoker gets stabbed through the chest with the knife and explodes. The knife shoots back and goes straight for her.

She stands there shocked as the knife flies past her and kills a hunter behind her. Everyone saw what happened and Ryan yelled out, "God! DAMN!"

Laura had popped him good in the back of the head for that too. He still has a knot too.

Violet examines the knife and sighs wondering how the knife did all that. Wes sits down across the alley from her and asks, "So what you thinking about."

She keeps quiet and looks away.

"I know you don't like this but," Wes sighs, "so far this is all we got to rely on plus without them think about how bad this would've gone."

He's right if it wasn't for Luna that screamer would've ripped her apart when they first met one. Helena had stabbed an infected through the chest and watched it die. Next thing you know one to of those screamers drop down behind her and scream her through a building. The screamer was really fast and quickly came upon her and started scratching at different points. She had held on to her knife and was able to stab it in one of its arm but that only made it angrier. It shouted right into her face but she didn't fall out like anyone else would but instead she faded in between black and light. Luna had come up behind the screamer because she was looking for her and knocked the head right of the screamer.

She felt ashamed that she let something like that happen to her. Wes sits up and asks, "So we might as well get used to this."

"I will not." She replies barely in a whisper.

Wes sighs and leans back as he hear music start playing.

"Were singing, hey! It's not over now! We've been living up against the crowd! Yeah! We are the dark horses!"

Ashton smiles as he listens to the music. Ryan laughs and yells out, "That a great pick!"

Laura smiles and says, "Now don't get too loud remember the infected are still out there."

Luna moves to the sit behind Helena as she drives down the road all calmly. The swords had worn off a little while ago while driven.

"How ya holding there?" Luna asks her.

"Okay I guess." Helena replies.

"Wow I can't believe we've been through so much. Can you?"

Helena chuckles a bit and shakes her head and says, "I'm actually glad this happened."

"Why's that." Luna asks a little shocked.

"I wouldn't be able to see the world and I wouldn't have ever met you." She says sweetly.

Luna smiles at the dark skinned girl and says, "I'm also glad then too."

Ryan pretends to sniffle and says, "Oh that's so sweet."

Luna playfully pushes him and asks, "Can you please leave our girl time moment!"

Ryan laughs as he walks down the alley way and asks Ethan, "How ya doing man."

"Better I guess." He simply replies.

Ryan nods his head and walks over to Laura who was reading a book and letting Violet wrap up her legs to be straighten.

"So how ya feeling." Ryan asks sheepishly.

"Actually much better I was afraid something might happen to Ashton while I was gone and I was scared so…"

"Please we wouldn't let anything happen to him!" Ryan says reassuringly.

Helena finds her way to the highway running over the infected all along the way.

"Hey guys we're on the highway!" Helena announces.

Ryan sees the sun pretty almost below the horizon and says, "Alright then we'll take turns driving and keeping a look out."

Everybody nods their heads and Luna asks Helena, "How long do ya think you can hold out?"

"Pretty good while ya'll just lay back and enjoy the ride."

Luna shakes her head and says, "I rather make sure you," She pokes the side of her shoulder on you, "Don't fall asleep."

"What! No faith! I'm ashamed of you." Helena says a little bit offended.

Luna and Helena both begin laughing pretty much all feeling better forgetting about the past and looking forward to the new.

Well that's the new edition to the story and hopefully I will get a round to gain money for a second laptop or at least enough for a DVD player. Hope ya'll enjoy review and R&R!


	7. Day four part 1

Pomo here saying it's been getting better with updates and all. Things are really going to chaotic tomorrow with school starting back up. I've been lucky enough to do all this. Plus I don't own any left 4 dead things the characters or the company. Well heave fun reading.

New beginnings

Ryan shakes his head as sleep starts to come upon him. Luna was asleep in the seat behind him, Helena asleep in the seat across from her, Ethan was awake holding point with Ashton's rifle, Laura was finally asleep with Ashton next to her, Wes was also keeping point in the skies with a rifle we found on the bus, Violet was getting ready for her turn to drive the bus.

"You see anything back there boys," Ryan asks getting ready to stop the bus for Violet to take over.

"Not yet." Ethan replies.

"Not on this side." Wes says shortly after.

"Alright then Violet wake up Luna and take over driving will ya."

Violet nods her head and waits for Ryan to pull over the bus. Ryan stops the bus between a blue volts and a red Mercedes. Wes smiles and says, "Nice."

Ryan gets out of his seat and Violet gets in there in return after waking up Luna. Ryan yawns and sits down where Luna was and starts to drift off to sleep when something bumps against the bus. Ethan and Wes tense up. Violet pulls out her lucky dagger and gets ready for action. Ryan gets back up and Luna pulls out her bat from under the seat. A bigger thud sounds through the bus and Luna begins to walk towards the bus door. Everyone who is awake is on edge and read to fight.

A hand slaps on the door and a girls face appears. Luna jumps back screaming waking up everyone on the bus. Wes and Ethan both pull their triggers at the same time of the shouting unaware of the girl at the door. Violet jumps back too shocked about this girl to do anything else.

"Please help me." The girl pleads.

Luna is shaking and stutters out, "W-Who A-A-Are Y-You?"

"Pleas I'll tell you just let me in!" the girl helplessly pleads.

Violet slowly opens the door and says, "If you try anything you will die."

The girl nods her head gets on the bus quickly. After she gets on Violet shuts the bus door and asks in a very stern voice, "Who are you?"

The girl is about four foot two light long blonde hair that stops at her shoulders, she's wearing a green tank top and a red jacket over it and a light green skirt that comes to her knees, Violet notices a knife one made of steel on her ankle, her skin is kind of sandy color.

"I'm Amber." She replies back and a more sweetly tone.

"Well that's a sweet name." Luna says after reassuring herself.

The girl blushes and says, "Thank you."

"Yea Yea it's all sweet and all but shouldn't we be going." Wes says not the one wanting to wait in between two hard places.

Luna rolls her eyes and says, "Yea I guess you're right. Hit it Violet!"

Violet proceeds to drive off from in between the cars.

Helena and the others who were asleep are now wide awake at being shocked awake.

Helena immediately sparks up a conversation with her as well as Ashton, Ryan, and Luna. Luna asks, "So what are you doing all the way out here anyway?"

"My parents sacrificed themselves to save me from the big burly infected that could tear apart a tank."

Ethan and Wes tense up a little as they see a broken in half car expecting a tank to come out Wes signals the gang the tank signal. Ryan nods his head and goes to where his guitar is. He starts strumming a little song that's keeps everyone spirit up even though they know being in a bus near a tank is a bad thing.

"Why are you guys so tense all of a sudden." Amber asks cocking her head to one side.

"Oh! It's nothing." Helena tells her cheerfully.

They cautiously ride down the street still talking every so often but just not as much. They eventually pass by all the wreckage and the dead infected and drive down an exit to stock up on some food. They stop in front of a hotel to gather up food. Wes and Ethan get out Wes got front Ethan got back. They begin to walk into the hotel turning on their laser sights they had found. Wes kicks a zombie head down the hall way. He stands there waiting for a response but gets known. He motions for Ethan to start moving with him.

"I got right you got left." Wes says.

They begin busting down doors and searching them for supplies. They stop in front of a busted down Elevator and Ethan asks, "Well fuck. How are we supposed to get up there?"

Wes shrugs his head and says, "Maybe the stairs."

Ethan cocks an eyebrow and asks, "What stairs?"

Wes looks at him and asks, "Didn't you see some stairs?"

"Nope. Did you?"

They turn around and stare down the dark hallway wondering where the hell are they.

Meanwhile

Luna, Amber, and Helena are sitting down having a little bit of girl talk while Ashton and Ryan chill out man style. Laura is up front with a rifle watching out for everyone. Everyone is equipped with a weapon some less deadly then others but still dangerous.

"Man I hope there okay in there." Ashton says listening to Ryan tune his guitar.

Something moves near the entrance of the hotel.

Laura sits up straighter in her seat and says, "I think I saw something move."

Luna looks at her and asks, "Do you know what it was."

"Not really."

Luna moves over to the one of the door of the bus and looks out towards the hotel. A dark shadow moves across the door.

"Oh no." Amber says under her breath.

To be continued.

Alright guys another part story sequence! I like where this is headed so far and check the glossary for new udpdates and everything else. R&R!


	8. Day four part 2

WOW sorry about the long wait but been caught up in different things and ha yea posted a different new type of story for dead island because me and my friend was playing the game and said we could base this on real like and I asked him if I should do a story about this and he said yea so keke. Anywya here part 2 as ive promised.

Part 2

Wes groans as he stumbles through the dark passageways of the hotel. Ethan smashes the head in of a lone zombie with the butt of the gun. Wes stumbles over something and curses to himself to check what he tripped over. Ethan pulls out a flashlight that he so happened found on the dead body and points it down on the floor to find a suitcase that had multiple locks on it.

"Something good has to be in there with all those lock." Ethan says staring at the suitcase.

Wes says, "Well grab it and come on I want to get out of here as soon as possible."

"Fine Fine." Ethan replies back picking up the suitcase.

Meanwhile.

Amber is in the back with Ashton and Laura talking while Luna, Helena, and Ryan are checking things around the bus. Luna has he baseball bat ready to smash anything that comes towards here. Helena has spells memorized from her book, Which is still on the bus, ready to use. Ryan has his guitar on his back and pistol in hand. They look around outside a little near the entrance of the hotel but find nothing.

"I hope everything is okay out there." Amber says a little bit worried.

"I'm sure they have everything under control." Laura says rubbing her hair.

Amber smiles and looks out the window towards the hotel.

Back in the hotel.

"Hey! Stop for a second." Ethan says leaning up against a wall.

Wes sighs and says a little annoyed, "What is it!"

"We've been going in circles." Ethan says matter of factly.

Wes turns and asks, "And how do you know that we've been walking down the same hall forever."

Ethan points at the dead body he had killed moments ago.

"What the…" Wes makes a step for the dead body when a crash is heard behind them.

They point their guns in that way looking for where it could've came from.

Everything goes quite as they begin to back up down the hall. A roar echoes through the hall and they turn to see a tank running a tank running towards them.

"Holy Sh…"

The bus.

"Well looks like we can't find the source of whatever that was." Ryan says walking back towards the bus.

Helena sighs and says, "Well let's get back on and wait for Wes and Ethan to come back."

Luna nods her head and follows behind them on the bus. Ashton looks at them and asks, "Did you find anything."

Helena shakes her head and plops down back into her seat. Ryan sits in the driver seat and says, "It's been real quite lately don't ya thing."

"Yea it's like all the zombies here were all killed before we got here." Luna says taking note.

"Yea and the weird part is that there aren't any bodies."

Laura stares at the ceiling and asks, "Do you think someone took the bodies."

"Someone or something." Ryan says back slyly.

Hotel.

A hole opens up in front of Ethan as Wes pulls out his brass knuckles.

"Oh my god!" yells Ethan as another tank appears from the darkness.

Five tanks laboring after them two tanks in front of them and who knows how many above and below them.

"This can't be real!" Ethan says jumping the hole and rolling missing getting pounded by a tank. Wes jumps over the hole and cuts the arm of the tank then spins around it while cutting hit way through the arm.

"Wes!" Ethan yells form behind the tanks, "I found the Exit!"

Wes quickly runs off and behind them wondering why RoNNy wasn't acting up now. They run outside to find dead bodies everywhere, the bus torn up, blood laying everywhere, smokers, boomers, chargers, jockeys, and tanks all lay everywhere.

A cough is heard and sees Helena holding Luna's torn apart by the waste body crying while missing an arm. Laura is dead at Wes's and Ethan's feet, Violet is impaled on a sharp piece of the bus blood still going down the piece of metal, Amber head has been crushed in, Ryan is missing all of his limbs, and Ashton has a huge hole in the middle of him.

"No! NO!" Wes yells out hands on his head shaking it.

Ethan throws up on the ground looking at all the carnage. The roars of the tanks behind them roar almost in laughter at them.

Wes gets up and yells towards the sky, "Enough!"

Wes takes the brass knuckles and gets ready to kill himself. Ethan tackles him and slaps him saying, "Get a hold of yourself! This isn't real! Nothing like that would ever happen especially with Violet in the group."

Wes looks at Violet's impaled body and swallows down a cry.

"Don't let this fool you!" Ethan says as a tank comes out roaring.

"Don't be afraid!" He yells as the tank was getting ready to kill them.

"I'm not afraid!" Wes yells out and the whole world goes white.

The real outside.

Helena yawns as the sun goes down but also worried. Ethan and Wes aren't back yet and no one knows why.

"That's it! We have to go in there and look for them!" Ashton says standing up in the back.

Violet, who has been on the roof of the bus the whole time, knock on the roof and says, "We got company."

Ryan pulls out his guitar and starts playing a march song. Luna rolls her head and ask, "Do you think we can take them."

No reply.

"Well then." Helena says a little bit miffed.

Luna, Ryan, and Helena walk out of the bus and hold their weapons ready for the horde to appear. Violet stands up on the bus and says, "Two tanks a screamer and a bunch of infected."

Ryan laughs and says, "This is much better violence with tanks!"

Luna chuckles and says, "Only if we had boomer bile."

"Ha that would be great right now wouldn't it?"

They stand there as the horde comes over the horizon of the falling sun and the real battle hasn't even started yet.

Well that's the update and on another note from here on out it's probably going to get more entertaining to read especially with the scene transactions. Anyway R&R!


	9. Day four part 3 The main arc begins!

This is the actual beginning of the main arc of the story :p.

Part three.

Luna swings her bat in a upward motion knocking the head off of one of the infected rushing at them. Ashton is in the bus with a sniper rifle and trying to snipe off the screamers. Ryan runs and slides under the legs of a tank missing getting punched by centimeters but let's Violet swings her sledge with a lot of strength to smash in its little head. Amber cowers in the corner behind Ashton and in front of Laura. Helena mutters a spell and lighting flies forward from the air in front of her striking down zombies and a screamer.

"Yes!" Helena yells out dodging a charge from a charger.

Luna brings down her bat on a jockey's head splattering its brain everywhere. A rock comes out of nowhere and hits the bus making it lean toward the left making Ashton fall out an open window behind him and also drop his gun, which went under the seat, on the bus.

"You okay!" Amber asked scared and still cowering in her same place.

"Yea I'll be fine just get that sniper rifle fast!" Ashton says getting up from the ground.

Helena is patting now from using her spells and dodging attacks. As she gets closer to the hotel she notices something disturbing about it. It seemed to give off a sort of magical pressure. She gets distracted and pays for it as a tank comes by and knocks her across twenty feet of road.

Luna sees this and quickly tries to run to her friend's aid.

"Hold on Helena!" She yells jumping over rubble and dead bodies.

Amber manages to get the sniper rifle from under the couch and tosses it out of the bus to Ashton. Amber notices something flicker in her eyes and sees a knife sticking up on the floor of the bus. She quickly picks it up as zombies begin to rock the bus. She backs up to Laura shivering.

"I hope we survive through this." She mutters to herself.

"We will." Laura says rising her confidence a little.

Violet swings her sledge all around her smashing heads and bodies. Ryan gets up away from her and starts playing his guitar as he dodges attacks.

"Getting cocky aren't ya?" Ashton says snipping the zombie he was about to run into.

Helena is now sitting up as Luna reaches her asking, "Are you okay? Anything broken?"

Helena smiles and says, "No no there's nothing broken and I'm fine but we should be worried about what's going on now."

Luna gets up with Helena and stand facing the rushing undead.

"If only Ethan and Wes were here." Luna says sighing giving her bat a couple of practice swings.

Helena nods her head as she gets ready to fight.

Alternative world.

"W…Where are we?" Wes asked a little shocked and scared.

Ethan is still in front of him and says, "Maybe this is heaven?"

"Can't be. Right?" Wes says as Ethan moves away from him.

"You got a point." Ethan says more calmly looking around the white area.

"So where are we then?" Wes asks up into the sky.

A figure far away appears shrouded in darkness stands there smiling at the duo.

"This is the place where everyone will eventually go to." The figure says.

"What do you mean by that!" Ethan yells.

The figure waves its hand and everything goes black and color. They hear shouting and grunting behind them. They turn to see the horde and everybody fighting.

They look the way they thought they went and realize they didn't even go all the way in.

"Wha… what happened?" Wes asked stupefied.

"I don't know… but we are going to find out." Ethan says plainly.

They run outside to fight with their friends finishing off the last of the infected, the tank, and the last screamer.

They get back on the bus tired up. Luna is sitting next to Helena tending to each other wounds. Amber and Ashton are chatting in the back while Ryan places his guitar. Violet is talking to Wes both of them in silent and hushed voices. Ethan sits down in the driver seat trying to figure out what happened in there.

They told them there wasn't anything of use in there so Ethan began to drive off to the next place and hopefully to the answer of what happened in there.

End of part 3

This is a short installment but also check out my dead Island Story if you like this one! I pretty much based that story off of friend's actual personalities and looks. Anyway R&R!


	10. Day five part 1 New path

Another update for this wonderful story I've been working on and just to let you know this one will be going from the past to the present a lot and will be known when it says flashback. Okay happy reading!

Day five part 1

Amber sits down staring out the window of the bus as it rides down the smooth pavement. Everyone except Ryan, who is driving the bus, was sound asleep. Amber looks at the full moon the same moon when she left.

{Flashback}

A young boy runs down a hill toward a girl wearing a green dress sitting in a beautiful meadow full of freshly bloom flowers. The smell wafting from the flowers smelt like something unbelievable. The sight was unimaginable to only continue even past the castle of the land. The land untouched by the evil chemicals, the land forgotten by god, the land of imagination, and many other names put on the land that seems to keep its natural beauty. Many have tried to find this land in the Bermuda triangle but none have ever realized it's not even there. This land lay somewhere where no man has ever thought to tread a land so far a way that no one will ever know. The land of wonderment, the pure land in which the people call it, a place where only few people could make it. Though the land that is pure, is also impure.

The girl looks up with a smile on her face eyes closed knowing that the boy was her best friend Kelen. The girl looks back towards the castle smile still on her face, but her heart heavy, because she knows that behind those castle walls lies the most unthinkable thing in this land. Inside those walls lie armor, weapons, and other deadly things that the townsfolk like Kelen. Though they do not use the stuff themselves they prepare for what they call the retribution of the land that was stolen from them by other without abilities like theirs. Each person have one ability usually unique to their character and sometimes not. Amber's ability is unlike her character. Her ability is that of fire and destruction. She hides through the pain of everything good in the world.

Kelen has the power of plants. Though the two powers are different they are still the greatest of friends because of their personality. Kelen sits down next to her and stares towards the way that she is.

"It's such a wonderful day isn't?" Kelen says more of a question.

"Yes, it is isn't." Amber says holding back her emotions.

"So what are they planning on doing at the castle." Kelen asks unsure what to talk about.

Amber says with a little sulkiness in her voice, "The future they say."

Kelen nods his head and they begin chatting on how they day will go.

[flashback end]

The bus jerks to a stop. Everyone begin to awake annoyed. The sun is just now peeking over the horizon. Amber stands up on the seat and looks down the road from the window. Cars as far as she could see blown everywhere like something just pushed them all together without a purpose. She could name some people that could do this but rather not do to the fact that it has to remain a secret.

"Shit!" Ryan yells out loud not expecting this.

Helena yawns and asks while Luna lies on top of her, "What is it?"

"Yea man what's the big idea!" Yells Ethan.

Wes groans from slamming his head into the chair in front of him.

"Guys you may want to see this."

Everyone except for still hurt Laura get up and see the mess.

"Damn looks like we got to walk huh." Ethan says kick a bag next to his foot.

"Aw what about sleep." Complains Luna.

"It's going to have to wait." Ryan says gathering his things, "Now come on we got a mission and we aren't about to give up now."

Laura nods her head and says, "It won't be that bad come on we need to refresh out fighting skill a lot."

Everyone nods in union and Ashton says, "And we need the exercise."

"Well there ya go then even the disabled and kid can do this." Starts Ryan, "Now stop complaining and hurry up and get ready."

Everyone accepts this and get ready to go. Ryan is the first off the bus followed by Ethan, Wes, Ashton, Laura, Helena, Amber, Luna, and then Violet. They walk towards the off ramp, which by the way is also piled with cars, and begin the walk across the tops of the cars gunning down any nearby zombies. They all have backpacks filled with ammo, food, water, and anything else needed. Ashton and Ethan keep up a different points watching out for smokers and anything else that might surprise them.

"Dead man's land hey guys." Ryan says.

Ethan smirks a little and says, "Yea but it's soon to be nobodies land."

Violet smashes a car's windows out with her sledge as a zombie tries to come out at her. The alarm on the new sports car pierces the morning skies. The roar of zombies fill the air. Zombies pour out from the side of the roads, busting from the cars, and from under them trying to kill them.

"Shit!" Ryan yells smashing his guitar through three zombies head.

Violet slams her sledge through the bodies of five zombies while Ashton snipes of ten sneaking up on her. Ethan cracks the skull of a zombie only to find it empty and it starting to get back up.

"Guys, These zombies aren't the normal ones!" Wes says.

As Wes says that the zombies they thought they kill start getting back up filled with more furry to kill.

"Oh my god." Laura says.

"How is this possible?" Yells out Ryan, "Helena got any spells to help us!"

Helena jumps over a zombie's broken body and starts shooting flames at the zombies catching them on fire but not successfully killing them.

"Die demon spawn!" Amber yells out kicking the head of a zombie. Something shines in her eye from a nearby car with its windows already broken out. She reaches into the car at the driver's side and pick up a knife. A zombie comes limping behind her and she acts fast shopping the head off the zombie only to have it get back up. Amber kicks the head away from her and then catch up with the rest of the group who had went down further. Luna smashes her bat through a zombies head making it stumble bus still give chase.

"Any plans!" Ryan yells out to be heard over the yelling.

"Nope… Wait! I got one!" Luna says.

Luna says something inaudible to Helena and she smiles and nods her head.

Ryan comes to a stop on a blue vaults wagon and quickly breaks the spin of a crawling zombie.

Helena gets behind Luna and start murmuring words. Luna keeps knocking back zombies while she stills murmurs something.

"Watch out!" Yells Wes punching a hole through a zombie.

A tree falls down near Ryan crushing cars and sending glass flying everywhere.

"What was oh dear god!" Laura says.

A massive tank comes running at them flipping over cars and each and every direction.

Ryan ducks under a car only to be grabbed from behind by a smoker. Ashton acts fast snipping the smoker sending green smoke in the air.

"At least the specials can die!" Ashton yells with relief.

A jockey grabs Luna and starts driving her towards the tank.

"Get this thing off of me!" She yells.

Helena wants to help but has to do this first. Violet throws her lucky knife at where Luna is going and kills the Jockey just as the tank was about to flip a car towards her.

"Thanks Violet!" She yells running away from the tank.

Wes sweeps a zombie making it fall in between two cars.

"Roar Trucker!" Ashton says snipping the tank.

Helena eyes glow green and the earth shake all around them Fissures open up swallowing those zombies behind us to the right and left of us. Helena falls backwards and Luna acts fast catching Helena in her arms.

"You did great." Luna says giving her a kiss on the forehead.

The sun is high in the sky and the whole world seems bright once again for these survivors there story has only just begun.

Hope ya liked day five part one this is going to be a two part day five. I'll also be making a website soon for my own original story and if ya'll want to check that out ya can it's just going to be a little idea giving site and rough draft place. Anyway R&R!


	11. Day five part 2

Day five part 2

Luna picks up Helena and carries her on her back. Ashton reaches the end of the cars first and start pointing different ways for zombies to snipe. Ethan lingers in the back with Luna and Helena. Ryan sits down on the hood of a car and stares forward down the road seeing wandering around. Violet patches up wounds with the shirt she got off dead zombies back. Laura sits down on the car next by Ryan and asks, "What happened back there."

"I don't know but I don't like it." He says through grit teeth.

Wes asks Violet, "Does this mean."

Violet glares at him and says, "Just keep quite."

Ethan sighs and says, "So how are we supposed to kill them things."

Ryan keeps quite staring at the zombies ahead and says, "I don't know."

Everyone looks defeated then Luna says, "Hey guys cheer up! Everything will be just fine! Maybe we'll get lucky enough that we'll find a weakness in them!"

Ryan laughs and says, "Yea you got a point! Plus look how far we've made it I think we should keep going forward! Stand up if you think so too!"

Luna stands up Helena still on her back and she says, "I believe Helena would stand up too."

Laura stands up with the help of Ashton and says, "I agree we can't just die out here without trying right?"

Ethan stares at the clouds for a moment and says, "Yea all right."

Ethan stands up and points his gun at the horde of zombies that might take notice of them soon. Violet stands up not uttering a word and so does Wes. Ryan says, "Then its decided we live until the last blood and breath is gone!"

Luna, Ashton, and Laura cheer out startling the horde.

"They know we're here!" Ethan says pulling the trigger and head shooting a zombie.

The zombie doesn't get back up and everyone breathes a sigh of relief. Ashton pulls out his rifle and starts snipping them off with Ethan. Violet feels her empty knife pocket and sighs at the loss of her lucky knife. Wes sweeps a zombie making it fall on his back at his feet. Ryan smashes his guitar through the head of the zombies head. Ryan laughs and starts playing his guitar making more zombies rush out at them.

"Easy once again!" Ryan sings out in melody of the strings being played.

Violet slams through eight zombies smashing all their bones. Wes cuts down through zombies using his brass knuckles. Luna lays Helena down and protects her still unconscious body. A smoker grabs Laura and start dragging her to the rails. Ashton turns and snipes the mess out of the smoker and a hunter that almost pounces on her.

A boomer comes around the corner and successfully barfs on Helena and Luna only to get blown up seconds later. The zombies go crazy running at them ignoring the other survivors. Ashton notices a pipe bomb on the ground and quickly throws it down the road making the zombie go frantic and chase after the object instead.

"Stupid undead!" Ryan sings out.

Ryan has noticed that zombies really don't mind guitarist that much as they do pipe bombs and barf.

"Ewwwww!" Helena says waking from the stench coming from her, "What is this!

Luna laughs and says, "Boomer barf!"

Helena screeches and says, "I need a bath right now!"

Ryan starts laughing at her and says, "You'll still smell the same!"

Helena puffs out her cheeks and says, "You are so mean!"

Luna helps Helena to her feet and tells her what's happened. Helena looks around and says, "Well as long as were all together I don't mind!"

Luna hugs Helena and says, "And we'll always be a team!"

Helena hugs back and says, "Yea we will."

"You two have opened up a lot haven't you" Ryan says teasing.

Helena and Luna laugh a little and they both say, "I guess we have."

Ashton has helped Laura to her feet and asks, "Where to next Tex."

Ryan looks around and notices a closer Evac center sign. He points at it and says, "Well there seems to be an Evac center in the middle of town."

Everyone looks at the sign and Ashton asks, "Are you sure? It's probably going to be challenging."

Ryan smiles and says, "Even more the reason."

"You're insane and that's what makes you great!" Ashton says back smiling.

Helena says, "We can do this easily."

"Yea… Hey wait…. Where's Amber." Ashton asks looking around.

Everyone goes quite as a little voice says, "Right over here!"

Ashton turns around to find Amber with blood all over her.

"Oh my god! Are you okay!" Luna says running to her side.

Amber says, "Yea just got a little side track and also," Amber throws Violets lucky knife on the ground and says, "I believe that's someone's lucky knife."

Violet's eyes widen and think back to what her grandma said about luck will always find the unlucky and what most precious to you will come back.

Violet goes and picks up her knife uttering a thank you only where Amber could hear her. Amber smiles and says, "It got pretty bloody back there but thank god I held out!"

Ashton says, "You know that right! You're like a member of the family so without you it wouldn't be worth it!"

Amber smiles and says, "Thank you Ashton."

They all turn towards the way down the road and begin walking killing any lingering zombies. Ethan snipes the hell out of a screamer that was on top of the police building next to them after entering the city. A horde runs out from an alley way from behind them. Ashton quickly begins snipping them off but a smoker gets a hold of him dragging him to the balcony. Ethan snipes the smoker and gets a head shot on a hunter as it pops out from somewhere near him. A boomer stumbles around a corner and Helena yells, "Oh no you don't!" then tosses a rock from the ground that goes through the boomer making it explode all over nearby zombies.

"That what I'm talking about!" Helena yells fist pumping.

Ryan leans up against a wall playing his guitar with his eyes closed listening out for what the other don't hear or see. Violet gets the last kill with her sledge and smiles up at the heavens for the first time. Wes notices but keeps his mouth closed. Luna pulls out a bottle of water and drinks from it.

Helena says, "The sun is going down and we don't have a safe place to sleep!"

Ryan notices a small little building with a door not broken off its hinges and says, "will barricade ourselves in their for the time being."

They quickly get inside and kill any infected inside and find stuff to barricade the entrance and the windows. They all meet up in the kitchen and have a little break. They start rummaging for food in the cabinets and find an unopened book of cheez-its. Ryan opens the box and finds paper towels and gives everyone shares.

"So any questions so far?" Ryan asks.

Helena raises her hand and asks with a toothy smile, "When can we finally take a shower!"

Ryan and Luna bust out laughing at Helena's joke. They all eat chatting with each other well at least those who wanted to talk anyway. They all find there respectable living places Ethan on the couch Luna and Helena in one room on the first floor, Violet in a girls bedroom, Wes in the room across from that which is a guest's room, Ashton and Laura get the master bedroom and Amber gets the other sister's room.

:meanwhile:

A man stands on the roof of a building with binoculars overlooking where the survivors are sleeping. A boy appears behind him and asks, "Anything to report?"

"Not yet other than the fact that Amber is still deceiving them." The man says a little amusement in his voice.

The boy scoffs and says, "She will learn why not to betray your kind."

The man smiles an evil grin and puts away his binoculars saying, "Yes indeed."

End of day five.

Hope you guys liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Check out my website and R&R!


	12. Day six part 1 What just happened

Pomowokbeast here giving you another chapter in this great series of mine! If you like this so much you should check out my skyrim story too! Don't worry all you haters of the arrow of the knee joke it will not be included. Anyway enjoy! Also check out my website for updates! It's .com.

Day 6 part 1

Amber is the first of the group to wake up alone in her room. She looks around the little room painted pink and blue, dolls lying on the floor, and Barbie doll brushes lying on the floor. She sighs missing her old life before coming here. She stands up and stretches giving out a small yawn. She walks out of her room and straight into the kitchen. She opens one of the many cabinets in the kitchen to find gram crackers. She opens the bad and eats a couple of them feeling her belly. She walks into the living room and looks out the window seeing the walking undead roam around.

Amber yawns and sits down on Ethan still asleep on the couch. Amber jumps as Ethan yells waking up, "Get off of me!"

Amber backs away from Ethan apologizing. Ethan sits up straight and stretches saying, "That was a great sleep but a crappy waking."

Ethan stands up and walks into the kitchen to find something to eat. Luna wakes up with Helena laying up against her back her arm around her stomach. Luna figured her friend was lesbian but didn't know how to confront her about it. She sighs lowly and lets her friend enjoy her warmth till she wakes up. Ryan wakes up on the floor. He stretches out and jumps up. He walks out of the rom grabbing his guitar and heads down stairs and into the kitchen where he runs into Ethan.

"Mornin!" Ryan says cheerfully sitting down in a chair.

Ethan yawns and waves his hand. Amber walks in and says, "Good morning Ryan!"

Ryan smiles and says morning back. Violet stares out her window not falling asleep last night because of the groaning and her full alertness. Helena wakes pulling Luna closer. Luna coughs letting her know that she was awake. Helena lets go of her saying that she was sorry.

"It's okay!" She reassures her getting up.

Luna stretches and walks out of the room and down the hallway. She knocks on Laura and Ashton's door waking them up.

"We're up!" Laura says yawning.

Amber walks down the rest of the hallway and goes to the kitchen where Amber and Ryan are talking away with Ethan in the leaving room polishing his rifle. For some reason he just can't put a weapon down. She couldn't blame him. She probably felt just as eager as his did! She can't wait to get back out there and kill some more infected!

Helena follows soot saying good morning to everyone and taking a seat next to Luna in the kitchen. Ashton hops out of the bed with as much energy as he had yesterday. He grabs his stuff and runs down to the kitchen greeting everyone excitedly. Luna had found out that the stove was surprisingly still working. She is now cooking everyone a proper breakfast. Laura feels so much better and well rested. He leg also felt all the better since her well-deserved stress free sleep.

"Morning everyone!" She replies cheerfully putting everyone in a good mood.

Wes meanwhile knocks on the door of Violet. Violet looks at the door and asks, "Who is there?"

Wes opens the door not saying anything. Violet nods her head and goes back looking out the window. Wes walks up to her and asks, "What is up with you all of a sudden? You seem more on edge."

She replies, "It's nothing…, but that girl…. she is very… off putting."

Wes looks out the window with her. He looks at the white building across from the house that is much bigger than this house. The zombies around it seem to be dead and blood is splattered everywhere.

"What happened over there?" Wes says looking closer out the window towards the window.

"I don't know but ever since Amber got her things like this has been happening near us for some reason." Violet says standing up.

"You don't think someone might be after Amber?" Wes says looking at her.

Violet keeps quiet and just stares out the window. Wes says, 'Well Luna is cooking breakfast so when you're ready come down and eat."

Violet nods her head the boy walks out and heads down stairs into the kitchen. Luna says, "Good morning Wes!"

Wes nods his head towards her and takes a seat in front of a breakfast plate of eggs, toast, and juice. It wasn't much but it's better than what they been eating which was crackers, cheese, and anything else they could find. Everyone begins eating just as Violet enters the room. She sits down and begins eating as well. Everyone except for Ethan, Wes, and Violet are lively and chatting away. Violet has her eyes on Amber to see if she does anything weird like a signal. Breakfast goes without a hitch and the group meets in the living room for the plan.

Ryan stands in front of everybody guitar on his back and says, "Today seems to be a great day and I believe god is in our favor. "

Everybody nods there head at that.

"Before we head out again just remember don't get too cocky, keep your eyes open for others, watch your backs, and never leave anyone behind." At the last word and turn towards the door and says, "Now let's move all the stuff out of the way and go kill them bastards!"

Laura closes Ashton ears just in time to prevent him from hearing the last word. Laura knew she was going to have to give Ryan a good scolding for what he said. Everyone gets up and pitches in taking down the stuff in front of the door. They move the last debris and head outside weapons for the ready.

"Smoker!" Ashton yells out once walking out of the door.

The smoker is on top of the building to the side ready to shoot its tongue at them. Ashton acts fast and snipes the smoker in between the eyes with precise accuracy making the special infected blow up.

"Good work!" Ryan says praising Ashton for quick reflexes.

Laura pats Ashton on the back who has a goofy looking smile on his face. Amber smiles at Ashton who blushes a little. They continue down killing off infected and seeing signs that lead them towards the Evac center. Violet hears violent panting up ahead. She knows it's a tank and tell everyone.

Everyone gets there weapons ready. Ethan walks slowly down the street gun pointed where the tank could be which is around the corner of the building. Ethan rolls to the right stands up on his knee ready to shoot but sees nothing.

"What the…"

A roar cracks over him. Ethan looks up to see a huge flying thing in the sky. Luna cries out, "What the hell is that thing!"

Amber stumbles back and falls onto the ground scared of the thing flying above them like a predator eagle. The beast lets out another hideous roar before flying straight at Ethan still stunned.

"Move!" Yells Violet snapping Ethan out of his trance.

He jumps forward just in time to miss the straight impact with him and the creature. Though he jumps out of the way he still didn't get out of danger as the impact makes a gigantic creator into the street. It sends chunks of debris everywhere in every direction. Brown smoke feels the air as the humungous creature stand up black wings stretching out so wide. Luna's blood goes cold seeing it even if it was just an outline.

The smoke clears to reveal the creature. The creature, like its wings are truly black in a demonic way. It has no nose and doesn't even look like a zombie.

"Holy shit it's a flying tank!" Ryan yell sitting on the ground while pointing.

Amber couldn't believe her eyes. The creature was no tank but something way worse. One of the evil beings that lived in the world Amber and other came from that were hidden. It's true name is Deampolo Brekus which mean one of Shadow death. Amber shakes her head hoping that his is a dream and not reality.

"What the hell do we do!" Violet asks grabbing a gash in her head.

She had got separated from her sledge after the huge impact. Ashton lay several feet down the road unmoving. Laura lies against a brick wall unmoving as well. Helena is leaning against another break wall several feet back with Luna under her. She had used a spell at the last second to try to save everyone but managed to save Luna and her from some serious damage. Wes is lying in a garbage can badly bruised. Ryan is on his knees bruises and cuts all over his body. Amber is lying in the middle of the room further back than anyone arm twisted in a weird angle and is also knocked out.

"Ah!" Ethan yells out half of his face bleeding nonstop, "Somebody help me!"

Violet looks that way and so does Ryan. Ryan practically throws up when seeing Ethan as he was. He lays under a bolder right arm almost ripped out of its socket. Violet is surprised to still see him alive! She turns and stares at the flying tank with actual fear in her eyes. She grabs where her heart is feeling it more heavy than usual.

"Wake up! Wake up please!" Helena screams over and over again at her friend trying to close up some of the wounds on her.

Tears run down her cheeks like a river, Ryan manages to stop throwing up and start backing away. Ethan was also so crying and screaming out in pain from time to time. Violet begins backing up as well. She turns and breaks off into a run leaving behind the other. The same thought just kept running through her mind that she couldn't, no, she shouldn't die here. Ryan stumbles to his feet as the Deampolo begins to move. Each step coming heavy as if a train was colliding with another train or two boulders crashing against each other with rolling down a mountain. Ryan saw Violet take off and felt a little pissed but more scared than anything else. Helena covers her ears as well as Ryan. Ryan runs over to Ashton and picks him up. Helena picks up Luna and puts her over her shoulders. Ryan grabs amber as well placing both kids over each shoulder. Both Ryan and Helena begin taking off in a full burst run leaving behind the other.

"I'm sorry…" Ryan whispers running down the street as the Deampolo walk toward Ethan who is still screaming for them to come back and help him.

"We will avenge ya'll…" Helena whispers as well still crying knowing that she's leaving behind the greatest people in her life and the only people she can truly call family.

Hey guys kind of a dark ending don't ya think? I can't wait to write the next part of this! Also remember to check out my website to see when the story will be posted out. Also if you like this look at the beginning of my skyrim story and don't worry no arrow to the knee joke.


	13. Day six part 2 A new life turn

Day 6 part 2

Helena and Ryan duck behind a corner with their friends on their shoulders. Ryan sets down Ashton and Amber out of breath. Helena falls forward and lays Luna down. Ryan leans up against the wall and looks down the way they came. The beast wasn't behind them so that was a good sign.

"Oh my god! What are we going to do!" Helena says crying.

Ryan looks down at the scared up knocked out bodies and gives a shaking sigh.

"We can't go back that way that's for sure." Ryan says ripping off pieces of his shirt and applying them to the friends' wounds and his own.

"Why not! We need to save everyone else!" Helena says through tears.

Ryan yells back, "Look at us! You expect us to go back for people that are already probably dead! No! We got to move on and face or lost!"

Helena clichés her hands into fist and stands there staring at the ground sadness and failure flowing through her. Helena let her tears flow even more so knowing that Ryan is right and if we were to go back we would surly die. Ethan was still alive when they left and the beast made his way towards him.

"So what do we do now?" Helena says sitting down putting her head in her hands.

Ryan stares up into the sky sun still high up there beaming rays.

"Find a place to wait and heal." Ryan says after waiting.

Helena looks down at Luna who breathing shallowly. She nods her head and stands up picking Luna up with her. Ryan picks up Amber and Ashton and stands up. He looks around down and the street and then looks up the street. Everything seemed quiet for the time being. Then begin the run-walk up the street away from the spot where they were attacked. They find a condemned factory an hour or two later. Ryan knocks down the boards and hurries in. Helena follows behind. They find a room with no window and a broken down door. All walls are perfectly intact and is pretty spacious.

"This is where we'll lay low for a while." Ryan says setting down Amber and Ashton whose breathing hasn't returned to normal.

"What do we do for weapons?" Helena says setting Luna down next to the kids.

Ryan looks out of the room and looks around. He walks out of the room and into the next room to find two crowbars and some energy bars. He brings them back into room and says, "This is what we'll use for weapons for a while."

"We need stuff to drink too if we want to survive." Helena says checking her wounds and the others as well.

"I think there's a convince store nearby." Ryan says grabbing one of the crowbars.

"Can you go check?" Helena asks with puppy eyes.

Ryan sighs and says, "Fine."

He turns and exits the room. He walks to the entrance of the factory where they entered and looks into the skies.

"Please god…. Watch over us.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Violet jumps over a fallen lamp post and continues running down the road infected chasing after her. He turns and ducks under an arm thrown at her. She trips up one of the zombies and punches another zombie sending it flying into one of his buddies. The one that she tripped is trying to get up but she stomps in its head then takes off running again as a hunter's growl sound through the air.

"I need a damn weapon!" She mumbles to herself.

She runs turns and starts running down an alleyway. She sees two pistols lying on a garbage can and five people dead around it. She runs by the garbage can grabbing the pistols. She turns and clicks the triggers sending a volley of bullets into the zombies that were chasing her. The hunter comes down from the roofs at her. She side steps and hits the hunter in the face with her knee when it lands. The hunter goes up into the and violet unloads another of volley of bullets into it. The hunter falls back and lies dead on the ground. She continues running down the alleyway and bursts out onto another street void of life. She presses her back against the wall and sits down out of breath. She looks down the alley way to make sure no infected are chasing her.

"Thank god none of them found me." Violet says to herself.

She looks at her arm and winces on how many wounds there are going up and down her arm and hand. Somehow she was able to re-find her lucky knife and then took off running not knowing where until she got lost. She found herself fighting off undead afterward and running most of the time to not get injured more. She stands up and reloads her pistols then begins her walks up the street.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ethan, Laura, and Wes lay on the floor in front of a masker robed man. The robes are as red as blood and the mask is as white as snow. The man looks at the boy to his right.

"Do you think you can heal them?" The masked figure asks in a cold tone.

"It might take a while." The boy replies.

The boy wars a green robe and blue mask that has weird symbols wrote into the side.

"I trust in you enough but if they die on your watch I will make sure that you'll feel the same pain again. Understood."

The boy shudders unnoticeably and says, "I understand."

He stands up and snaps his fingers making a three people come out made out of shadows. They pick up the knocked out bodies and carry them off through a door and down the hall. Ethan has been semi-conscious since the beginning of the whole talk. How can someone just heal another person he wonders? They walk down the corridor for hours till they reach a multi-colored door. They are all laid on a white slab table. The masked boy walks over to Ethan and puts his hands above him. The hands begin to glow a mystic greenish yellow. Ethan faints from the shock of magic use. The boy smiles knowing full well that he was awake the whole time.

Ryan ducks behind a car and grabs the machine gun lying on the ground next to a dead officer. He picks it up and looks over it. The trigger is broken on it.

"Damnit!" He yells.

He gets up and swings the crowbar just as an infected walks up on the car. He runs over to another car and finds a machete lying in the back seats. He breaks open the window with his crowbar and pulls it out. He puts the crowbar in his pocket and wields the machete. He sees the convenience store just down the street from where he is. He quickly chops down zombies from right to left not coming across any special infected what so ever. He walks into the parking lot and takes a break as the sun starts to fall. He sighs and wonders how well his life is going to go till everyone in the world including them will break down and how in the world are they going deal with the evolution of the infected. At that moment a nearby infected lets out a roar and spikes grow out its back.

"Well damn." He whispers to himself.

Well hope ya like because I've worked actually pretty hard on this. Please enjoy reading to your heart content. Next part soon.


	14. Day six part 3 Diffrent destineys

?:Is today my day for an appearance?

Me: You know it! Go show the whole story world what you can do!

?2 And what about me?

Me: You two man! I didn't make you for no reason now!

(Both?): Hellz yea!

AN: I like to say that the reason I've been lacking on posting is because of all this junk going on in my life. I got people breathing down my neck saying I should do this and do this so I've limited myself to doing and telling people things.

Disclamier: I do not own Valve or production of left for dead. If I did I would be making left 4 dead 3 rights now almost like this. Except no flying infected because, like really those things are like hazards.

Day 6 Part 3 New friends.

Helen sighs and looks out the window watching as the sun goes down. She looks at Luna, Ashton, and Amber all still hurt.

"I hope you make it back alright…"

A growl sounds through the building. She slowly gets up and holds out her crowbar. She still feels weak from the use of a lot of magic but thinks as long as it's one then it's alright. She looks around the corner and sees nothing. She walks out of the room and looks around to find nothing but still hear the growling. She starts to walk back to the room the growling still at the same level. She stops as a slimy juice lands on the ground still oozing down. She looks up heart in her stomach.

"Oh my…."

Bats like creatures hang from the ceiling bloody eyes staring down at her. She slowly makes her way back to the room bats still looking at here.

She looks back out the window sun still going down from its peak.

"Please come home fast." She says clinching the crowbar.

Ryan swings the machete in time to meet the slash of the infected. Scales running down both of its arms. He jumps back and drops down in time to miss a quick slash for his head. He sidesteps around the zombie and slashes it's exposed back. The zombie stumbles forward with an unholy scream.

"Yeah!" Ryan yells out.

A hand shoots through the ground tripping Ryan as he backs up away from the turning creature. Ryan tries to get his self out of the grip of the beast that has him. The creature slowly pulls itself out of the ground as the first creature stops. The first thing he notices about the zombie is that it has a yellow helmet on. Ryan could never remember what they were called but at this moment that didn't matter. Ryan continues to struggle with the underground zombie as the first one makes its move towards him. A gun shot goes off and the first zombie goes flying forward.

The underground zombie hesitates in coming all the way out of the ground and loosens its grip. Ryan uses that moment to break out of the grip and back away as fast as he can. The underground zombie begins to sink back into its hole as another gunshot goes off missing it by centimeters.

"Shit! I missed!" A voice ruff in nature says.

Ryan looks towards the voice and sees a man holding a hunter rifle with black paint all over it.

"Came just in time didn't I! The name's Frank!" The tall man says walking towards him.

"Thanks! The names Ryan!" Ryan says looking around carefully.

"I hate those little buggers!" The man says standing next to the hole, "they always popping out of nowhere and everywhere like the own the tunnels."

"I can see why." Ryan says looking at the hole and the dead slasher.

"So what a guy like you doing all the way out here?" Frank asks.

"I'm looking for food and water for me and my friends just up the road from here in an old abandoned building." Ryan says calmly.

"I see… I guess you're going to need help?"

"Yes! I'm defiantly going to need your help!"

Violet slams the butt of the right pistol into the back of the head of a wandering zombie. The zombie falls silently as violet slips by. She hasn't eaten in a long time so she decides to take a break in a nearby convenience store. She walks into the building and quickly kills the bloody zombies. She sits down on the counter and crosses her legs eating a bag of lays chips. She a while she had forgotten those who called her friend and gone back to her quiet deadly lifestyle. Most of her time has been spent killing up the infected and the special infected. She decided just a couple of minute ago this will be her base and how she makes a living. She'll sell the food in the store to any survivors that way she can live profitable enough when and if this is over.

A door opens from somewhere and a dragging sound is heard. Violet hops down from the counter guns ready to shoot.  
>"Who's there!" She asks angrily.<p>

Then next you know she dodging left as a sword comes up for her right arm. She turns and starts shooting busting the glass of the door to the place. She curses and starts looking around trying to be real careful. She ducks a sword comes swinging above her head. She starts backing up getting slashed at and dodging as best as she can. The sword nips her ear, the right side of her chin and her left arm several times. She jumps behind the counter and readies herself to shoot.

"Hey there." A voice whispers in her right arm as she feel the cool metal touch her neck.

Violet hears almost stop realizing that she had become the prey instead of her being a hunter. How did she become so weak all of a sudden? A voice rings in her head saying, "You show promise."

"W-Who are you?" She asks stuck in her position.

"I am the new king of this land! You may call me Shadow for now. Do you wish to escape undamaged more or do you wish to die!" The voice says with superiority in his voice.

"I don't want to die!" She yells shaking.

"Are you prey or predator?" The voice says loudly in her head repeating itself over and over.

Violet feels this rush of energy as time returns back to normal. She clutches her fist and yells out, "I am Predator!"

The man behind her is forced into the wall with massive energy. The man falls to his knees as he looks up in pure horror. Violet stands there a black glowing sledge to her right and spikes running down her armor arms. The armor was red and yellow all over. She raises her sledge easily and slams it down on the ground where the man once was.

"HOLY SHIT!" The man yells rolling on the floor to the left.

He hops up and blocks the attack towards him with both swords. He is thrown backwards into a shelf behind him by the force of the attack. She points her sledge with only one hand on it and growls out, "Join me or die!"

The man cowers against the shelf and says, "A-Alright!"

The man gets up as violet put down her sledge by her side and asks, "Who are you?"

The man stands up tall sheathing his swords and says, "The names Tomas!"

Tomas cuts the head of a running infected. He duck under arm swing and cuts down five zombies legs. He jumps back as his new friend Frank head shots a smoker hiding behind a cardboard cutout of Justin Bieber. Ryan laughs at this and says, "You should shoot it again to make sure that wasn't a zombie!"

Frank smiles at Ryan joke and say, "I know what ya mean man! I hope I get to be first to shoot up a celebrity zombie!

"What the!" A Indian boy walks out from a nearby room.

"Who the hell shot the only thing bringing in customers?" He yells with no Indian accent.

Ryan points at Frank as he moves away. The boy looks at him and asks, "Do you know how hard it is to get one of those these days! Everybody is worshipping that stupid singer!"

"Oh! Sorry buddy!" Frank says reloading his gun.

Bastian sighs and says, "It's alright just glad you got rid of them blasted zombies in here."

"We didn't get them all." Ryan says solemn.

"Whatever! Just as long as you got some! By the way the names Bastian!"

"Sup man I'm Frank and this is my friend Ryan!" Frank says shaking Bastian's hand.

They get Bastian's help in getting none rotten food and drinks. They stand at the door of the building and ask, "Do you want to come with us?"

"Sure! It's been pretty lonely here by myself… Plus the people who come here are usually that damned wolf gang pack down the street." Bastian says miffed.

"Ouch!" Frank says knowing about the wolf gang pack.

They begin walking back to Helena killing zombies and having a grand time and guess what? Ryan found a new guitar with flames on it! That really boosted his spirit and slayed about five boomers three hunter and a charge with his machete. They make it back to the facility where Helena is covered in blood. They all rowdy when they make it to Helena who is on her knees scratches all over her and dead bats lying on the ground. Her hair is all in a jumble and some even lying on the floor.

"What happened?" Ask Ryan hitting a few strings on his guitar.

Helena looks at him and says, "Don't ask…"

Ryan scratches his head and says, "Well… I got food and some more comrades."

The two introduce themselves to Helena and they sit around as the sun starts to fall treating the wounds of their friends and eating some chips while sipping on Dr. Pepper. All seems to be going right for all of them well at least some of them.

"Is he ready?" A voice asks from the shadows.

A man stands above Ethan who has been drugged again.

"No we need more time." The man says simply to the figure in the shadows.

"You know Sanders will be pretty mad if he was sent after her." The shadowy figure says after a while of silence.

The man sighs and says, "It's only for the best. She's already injured and who knows what else could happen."

"Don't worry he'll do the job right… I hope." The man at the table says saying the last part silently to himself.

End!

Me: That was pretty good guys!  
>Tommas: Thanks man but that Violet chick scares the hell out of me!<p>

Bastian: *Snickers* Too bad you lost the coin toss.

Tommas: Yea whatever just remember if it wasn't for me you butt still be a prisoner to that she devil back in Lander's territory in Africa!

Bastian: *Shudders* She did horrible things to me….

Me: Yes… We know buddy *Pasts him on back* Anyway R&R and never visit the bad part of Bangkok while under the effect of ruffies and/or alcohol!


	15. Day seven part 1 Dark Side of the City!

I'd like to thank everyone who had reviewed except for that one guy who said bull fricken shit he doesn't deserve anything other than a pit trap crudest of the new infected called tinker toy maniac. I like to give a special thanks to Jacob Magee for all the wonderful ideas. Now without further ado I give you day seven the dark side of the city.

Day seven dark side of the city

A women walks down the hall moving at a fast speed. He waxy platinum blood bond hair bouncing with her bangs. She turns down the hallway and goes into the first door on the right side of the hallway. She looks the man sitting in the chair on the far side of a long porcelain table. Five chair running up on each side of the table for each of the member of the inner group. She takes a seat on the right side of the table third chair toward the emperor. The emperor wears a black shawl covering his face. He leather black pants visible under the robe that he wears. The woman wears a brown leather corset with pastel ribbons on it. The emperor scoffs a little at how she is the first one here for the meeting. The woman named Eos fidgets with her elbow length gloves that match her cowboy boots. She also wearing a light faded skinny jeans.

"It's good to see you again Eos." The emperor says smiling under his shawl.

"Same for you too." She says not even looking his way.

"I'm hoping the whole assassination went great?" The emperor says changing his position.

Eos smiles and says, "Yep… without a hitch."

The door opens and a man walks in chains jingling all over his body. He pants and jacket all have metal chains on them and he has linen wraps on his hands. He sits down third seat from the emperor on the left side.

"How was your training Blaze?" The emperor asks knowing he was off killing off random infected that they had recently caught.

"I'm sure you know how it went since I'm still here." The man says smartly.

The emperor chuckles a little and asks, "Have anyone of you seen…"

Just as he was about to ask where it was a person by the name of Macer walks in through the door green eyes, magenta hair, loose blue pants, and today a yellow shirt which had Pac-man on it saying I eat these spirits for breakfast. It sits down on the left side of the emperor first seat. The emperor rolls his eyes at the man/woman or what every that person is.

"Well there's one of them I wonder when the rest will get here." The emperor says eyeing the door.

A woman walks into the room wearing a short green miniskirt and a black plaid short sleeved shirt her favorite shirt stained by blood. The sits down in the fifth chair away from the emperor. She yawns and says, "Hello there Eos. Done anything godly today?"

Eos rolls her eyes at the weaker woman.

"Anyone saw you panties today?" Eos asks poison in her voice.

Tot, as she is refereed to, shrugs her shoulder and ask, "Do you want to see them?"

"As If I'd ever love to look at a commoner's panties!" Eos says standing straight up.

Macer rolls its eyes and says in a feminine man voice, "Don't you know jealousy is ugly."

Tot stares at the table with her blue eyes hear usually in a ponytail with bangs now down to her shoulder because being rushed to the meeting of great importance. The door opens as dusty walks in hair in four braids. She also had green eyes and a jacket that has those little triangles like a tuxedo coming of it. She wears that jacket, navy blue short jeans with black stocking, and a white halter shirt that shows the midriff.

"Hey guys!" She says sitting down next to Macer.

She smiles make up covering her face making her look all the more awe aspiring.

Macer rolls his eyes and asks, "Why do you use such whorey things on your face?"

"Because! How about I show you why!" She says a gleam in her eyes.

The emperor coughs and everyone looks at him. "Now that most of you are here now let's start some of the briefing, "As you know the main objective of this is to claim this world and cast down god."

The guys mumble to themselves and the emperor brings them quite again to continue.

"Now the other organization here is somewhere here preventing us to completely finish this quest, and along with them are survivors and one of them you know is part of us."

Dusty looks at the table with a questionable look.

"I know you all have your pasts with the survivors and the other organization but just remember that they chose their side and now they must pay."

Everyone nods their head as Holy Ghost walks out of the shadows in his catholic robes sword on waist ready to use. He considers himself an outsider, a one man tem.

"Good to see you Brother Ghost."

"AS to you emperor." Ghost says back.

The doors open again as two twins who are named Jace and Ace. The difference by the two is Ace wears white sweat pants and a hoodie with red duct tape using two katanas. Jace wears black sweat pants and hoodie with red duct tape but uses brass knuckles. Their also parkourists so their very athletic.

"Jace and Ace please take you seat." The emperor says the two boys busting in doing flips.

Jace takes his seat second from the emperor and Ace third from the emperor.

Ghost is third on the left side while the boys are on the right side.

"Now that everyone is here get ready for the ultimate plan. We need to regain our old friends and destroy all rebellion at all cost. Any objections?"

Everyone just smiles and look at one another when Jace raises his hand and asks, "I got one question… where do we begin?"

Me: Dramatic ending! Can't wait for next part! Well neither can I!

Tommas: Where was I and Violet!

Me: Eh don't worry about it and in the meantime just relax and enjoy the carnage.

Bastian: I got a question?

Me: What?

Bastian: Do you plan on killing us off as well?

Me: …

Both: WTF!


	16. Day seven part Light Side of the City

Hey guys! Pomowokbeast back to give you the next installment of my random left for dead story. Now I bet your wondering is there going to be a great dramatic ending to this and the answer to that is I have no idea what so ever. There will be new characters and great battle exchanges. A civilization will rise and another shall fall. Many will die and many will live. Watch as the organization of I.G.G starts to help out the survivors for the better good of all! I present: The light side of the city!

Day 7 part 2 The light side of the city

On the other side of the giant city another group lies in wait.

"And I will always love you!"

"Will you shut up already? Remember the mission!"

A tan skinned man rolls his eyes and stands up in the bust he's supposed to be hiding in. His hair is spiked up and died blood red. He is wearing a black skull shirt and dark blue jeans. He has a bracelet on his right wrist that is yellow like sand and acts as his weapon. The bracelet can turn into three weapons. A sword that is double ended a short spear, and a steel dagger that has a robe attached to the bottom of it.

"God! You're going to mess up everything!"

A guy in a where's the beef shirt, light blue pants, and an auburn hat on stands up arms crossed glaring at his partner. The one jeopardizing the mission is named Kepler and the one trying to get him to go back down is named Sagerick.

"Hurry up and go back down before they show up!" Sagerick says going by into the bush as Helena and Ryan walk out of the nearby building. Ryan, of course, has his guitar strapped to his back along with a pistol and machete, and Helena has no weapon, except her magic of course, and a back pack.

"Come on we got to get the supplies and hurry back!" Helena says worrying about the others.

Ryan nods his head as they walk out of the fence that surrounds the building.

"Okay their on the move." Sagerick says crouching back down.

Kepler rolls his eyes and walks behind him. They follow behind the duo because their organization I.G.G leader told them to. Ryan pulls out his guitar and starts strumming.

"Try and not to lose the guitar." Helena says laughing.

Ryan rolls his eyes and says, "Yea Yea I'm just glad I got another one."

Ryan and Helena walk up the road away from the building that has their friends in along with their new friends. They heading towards a row of apartments that Frank had told us about. He says it's mostly cleared out but there still got to be something good in there. The two stalkers follow soundlessly behind Helena and Ryan.

"Hey Sagerick." Kepler starts, "What is your power anyway?"

Sagerick smiles and says, "You'll never know until the time comes up."

Sagerick power is unknown to the rest of the members except the leader who knows everything about his members. Helena trips over a noise box making it go off. A roar of infected in heard as she stumbles back to her feet. Ryan sighs and says, "Good going."

Helena thinks of a spell that might be helpful right now but thinks of nothing a smoker wraps around her waist and yanks her towards the wall behind her. Ryan turns around and fires at the smoker just barely visible in the hole of the building that Helena is being dragged into. The smoker dies with a huge cough and explosion of smoke along with a shitload of zombies rushing out towards them.

Helena yells out, "Firgo blast!"

A huge fiery explosion happens flaming up a lot of the zombie coming out. A hunter growl and jumps down on top of Ryan as he pulls out his machete. Helena kicks the hunter off of him and Ryan throws the machete at the hunter as it pounces in lodging the machete into the hunter's chest. Ryan gets up and pulls the machete out of the hunter in time to kill three zombies out of the million pouring out form the corner they were about to past through.

"Turn that music box off!" Ryan yells kick down another zombie as he lopped off the head of another.

Helena rushes and kicks the music box into the wall making the music stop in a loud blang sound like when a guitar string snaps but only much louder. A charger runs out of the room full of smoke and misses Helena by mere centimeters. The wind is so great that she falls to the left a little bit as zombies swarm around her. Sagerick is about to rush in but Kepler stops him and says, "We can't intervene."

Ryan turns around and slashes five of the ten zombies around Helena. He ducks down and low sweeps the zombies at his beck and pulling out his black pistol and shooting the last five on Helena.

"Thanks…" She says quickly before getting back on her feet.

The charger regains its balance after slamming into the wall and turn to fight them. Helena turn towards the charger and says, "Inbalm!"

The charger begins to slowly compress itself like its trapped and slowly begins struggling to breath. Ryan spins around Helena on his left foot to kill ten zombies charging out of the hole.

"Shit girl what else you have up them sleeves of yours!" Ryan says looking at the dead charger.

Helena smiles as she grabs a zombie's arm ripping it right off and slamming it into another one knocking its head right off.

Kepler smiles and says, "Well at least we know not to get her angry."

Sagerick nods his head wondering if she was nearby. The horde of zombies' decreases fast as the two easily kills them all. Kepler and Sagerick watch as the two run off killing the lingering zombies skillfully. Sagerick and Kepler rush after the two staying in shadows making sure to not get caught.

{Meanwhile}

A man in a blue robe ducks under the blade of a sword beautifully. He comes up fingers pointer straight up and cuts the sword wielding robot in half jumping up in the process. A man in a yellow robe claps his hand a grin placed on his face.

"You're getting better Paul." The yellow robed man says as Paul takes knee in front of his superior.

"Come now there's no reason to bow in the training room."

Paul stands up and looks at the man he's come to respect. The man in yellow takes off his hood revealing his child like appearance and his long hazel colored hair.

"I hope you know the day is almost upon us." The kid like man says.

"Yes… It'll be a great day for the I.G.G."

A man in a multi-colored robe walks in. The two turn and take a new seeing it being their glorious leader.

"Paul and Richmand together as always." The leader says jokingly.

Paul, though in the shadows of his hood, looks away hoping not to be noticed blushing.

"It's good to see you too Lg." Richmand says.

Lg smiles under his hood and motions them to come.

{Meanwhile}

Helena jumps over the tossed car just as a rock smashes the ground where she was. A chain saw lies right next to a bicycle along with a dead mangled body. Ryan turns and cuts the top part of a zombies head as he runs over to the chainsaw.

"Firgo Blast!" She yells blowing up at least fifty infected and killing the tank along with putting atleast a hundred more on fire.

"Haha!" She says fist pumping.

A sword comes down right in front of Helena almost cutting her in two. She looks into the sky to see a man in a mask with two shotguns on his back. The man moves at lightning speed and is in the face of Helena. The man pulls out his two shotgun and blasts holes in the two zombies coming in on each side. Ryan doesn't notice this yet but the stalkers do. Sagerick and Kepler quickly act and appear behind the man. The man turns putting away his shotguns and attempts punching both of them. They both moves as giant air waves shoot out the man's hands.

"Holy shit!" Sagerick yells.

Kepler turns his bracelet into a sword and charges in as the man grabs his swords and blocks his attack. The man's sword is pure silver and got a few cricks in the blade. The man slash his sword against Kepler's sword, which is just a steel blade connected to a leather handle, which sends him flying backward and causing some of his sword to be cut almost in half. Helena just stands there as the roar of a chainsaw fill her world making her snap back into since.

"Ryan!" She yells to hopefully reach his ears.

He doesn't hear and continuously cutting through the mob of zombies around the empty store nearby.

"Shit…" She murmurs under her breath as she tries to hide from the men.

Sagerick rushes in behind the man and hits him in the back of the head. The non affeceted man turns and grasps Sagerick's throat then tosses him into Kepler.

"Weak…" The man says simply before walking towards Helena.

Kepler turns the weapon into the spear and throws it. The man easily slashes it down but Kepler turns it into the dagger rope around the man arm and sword along with the beginning in Kepler's hands.

"What the..."

The man flies towards Kepler as he readies himself for punching him in the face. The man acts quick and getting hit footing and yanking Kepler near him then head butting him before he realizes what's going on.

Sagerick gets up, helps his friend up, and asks, "Who are you?"

The man smiles and says, "Shadow walker."

So I've introduced two new groups in this one whew! Well I've been out of commission because of going back and forth from the hospital and turns out I've got acid reflex so it isn't all that serious. Anyway R&R!


	17. Day seven part 3 The Other Side

Day 7 The forgotten days

Me: I guess its time to introduce myself to this story because I hate seeing everyone having fun without me hehe.

Sorry about not posting in a long while I've been preoccupied with my illness and other things but on a side note I've read a lot of material and decide to test it out now.

A boy walks down the streets of an unknown town. He doesn't recall anything in his life or what happening now. He awoke just a few hours from a hospital where dead bodies all around him. He holds on to a bloody crowbar from all the zombies he's killed. He doesn't know why this is happening but the only thing he can count on is the tag that was in his pocket. The tag reads Zig which he hopes is his name. Zig jumps as he hears coughing coming from somewhere nearby. He sees the something pink flying at him and manages to get out of the way grab the tongue and yank something towards him. He hears a giant cough and then an explosion.

Zig turns towards the sound to see a giant cloud of green smoke. He starts running down the road still not knowing where he is. The sun hangs high in the sky above the city so he decides to stop by a convent store. He grabs a half melted Popsicle and eats it fast. He grabs a bag in the corner that's being held by a man with words written above him saying all ye have no hope. Zig gulps at the saying and heads back outside bag full of food and drinks. He continues down the street slaying any zombie that comes at him. He turns on a corner and runs head first into something bloated and fat. He stumbles back and throws the crowbar as five zombies come from behind it.

"Ah!" Zig yells as the big bloated undead explodes splatter green gunk all over him, the zombies, the building, and the pavement.

A load roar rings through his head as millions and millions of zombies pour out from every crank and cranny towards him and the zombies that were attacking themselves!

"Holy shit!" Zig says as he makes a run for it down the alleyway.

He turns the corner to see a giant pink zombie with arms that could rip an entire building in half.

"Oh my god! Its hulk!" The boy yells turning around and slipping to the ground.

He stumbles to get his footing back when he hears something break and a giant fiery roar is heard. He looks back to see the tank on fire along with other kinds of zombies but the tank was acting it was like nothing. He manages to get to his feet and take off running as the beast slams its fists into the ground. I look back to see a figures standing there un armed staring the beast down.

"What are you…!"

Before he could finish his sentence the hulk like creature falls to its body because its legs and arms are severed before it knew it. The man lifts up his right arm and the fire absorbs into the man's hand. Zig stands there not believing what is happening. Zig passes out from the sight as the man turns around.

A man appears out of flames in a bright room filled with four other people. He looks at the women to his right who is wearing a short skirt and a green top that stops above her belly. She has on yellow boots and a green hat on that says mother earth.

The women takes the boy in her comrades arms and walks out of the room through a cape that's over an opening.

"The boy…. He seems special." A man behind the fire guy says wearing a no shirt and red pants with his stripped red boxers showing.

The fire guy turns around to face the older man who is much more buff than he is.

"Just because he came from the hospital doesn't mean he's alive." The buff man says looking up at the ceiling.

The fire guy nods his head as memories of the past ripple through his head.

Well its short for a reason lol but im not telling.


	18. Amber

More about Amber's past By yours truly :p

Two lands both made by god. One forgotten and one destroying itself. Nobody knows of this land except for the people that live in this land. Some call this land the eternal world or the Garden of Eden. The truth is that its inside the wall of a castle that looms over the land everyone is truly greedy. The king wishes to take over the world we live showing god that their just as powerful. Though not everyone agrees Amber, the kings daughter, is one and runs away, not wanting to be used as a weapon, to earth when the zombie infection.

The website is named pomowok beast .webs .com erase the spaces and press enter.


	19. Helena

The numbers beside the spells tell you how much energy it takes to cast them. A normal person like Ryan usually has fourty energy but spells casters have about three hundred energy.

Helena's spells:

150 Firgo blast: A fiery blast that chars all opponents in front of the caster.

80 Inbalm: A wind spell that wraps the opponent into a diamond shape slowly sucking the air out of them.


	20. Characterization page

Hey people! Pomowokbeast here with another update for the story! Sorry I haven't been posting lately but so far I'm doing one story for each of my friends so I've been stressed out lately and barely gotten much sleep. Anyway here's this and thank you for reviewing and giving me ideas.

This is a characterization page where you know what each of the characters look like and personalities and the people who posted them in.

Name: Ashton Reynolds

Nickname(s): Kid, Brat, Ash, Ashton

Weapons: Hunting Rifle, Dual Pistols, Baseball Bat

Spells: None

Race: Human, Caucasian

Color Of Skin: White

Hair Color: Silver

Eye Color: Dark Green

Apparel: T - shirt with a wolf on it, blue jeans, light silver jacket, a brown  
>heavy hunting vest<p>

Gender: Male

Age: 13

Sexual Orientation: Straight

Occupation / Education: A middle school in Michigan.

Other: He has a German Shepherd that follows him named Yin. Yin is a female.

Name: Violet

Nickname: none

Weapon: sledgehammer

Spells: none

Race: white

Color of skin: alabaster

What you look like: petite woman of 23, auburn hair, green eyes. Very striking

Gender: female

straight

any other information you want to tell me. Violet is a psychopath who is  
>unfeeling and dangerous. She knows how to handle a weapon and she actively<br>seeks out prey with intelligence.

Name: Ethan Black

Age: 26

Gender: Male

Race: Human Caucasian

Skin Tone: Deathly pale

Looks: tall (6'2") and thin: jet-black hair, messy: steel-gray eyes: wears a

black t-shirt under a black jacket, and dark-blue jeans

Straight

Weapons: Butcher knife, Desert Eagle Magnum Revolver

Spells: FIRE Haste

Other info: Ethan is not exactly a 'people perso'. He has a hard time getting

along with others. Although he seems like the type of person to leave someone

behind, he's usually the first to come lend a helping hand.

Name: Luna Bryant

Nickname:Moon, Rookie ( was the new, and only girl, player on a guys baseball

team before the infection hit)

Weapon: Baseball Bat, P220 Pistol

Spells: None

Race: Human

Color of Skin: Caucasion

What you look like: Luna stands about 5'7 and has shaggy bleach blonde hair

that reaches to her shoudlers, but the top half is covered by a black baseball

cap. She has steely-blue eyes and is wearig a black T-shirt with words that

say ' Where did all the cool kids go? ' Alog with that she wears a pair of

baggy gree shorts that reach dow to her knees. Her shoes are black sneakers.

Gender: Female

Age: 15

Straight

Despite her tough apperence, she is a bit of a loner and is nervous about

being in a group. However she will leave no one behind.

Heres some more info about her to help with writing her chara:

Personality: Nervous to be in a group at fisrt, (pretty sure everyone knows

this ^^) but when she gets to know them beter she becomes more trusting and

opens hersef up. She is basicly a tomboy and is very loyal. However if someone

of the group gets hurt/dies when she could have helped/save them, she will

beleive its her fault and carry the guilt.( she is still carring guilt after

her team got killed by a tack, which I will explaine.)

Some Background Info: She played for an all-boys baseball team, (which again

you know lol) and was good friends with them. But when the infection hit, they

were all out playing baseball don't know why really,a tank was nearby their

sandlot and killed off Luna's team, save for Luna of course. Luna couldn't

save them and beleive its her faut they died.

Other things : she is a fast runner and good at melee weapons.

Name: Helena Stand

Weapon: flare gun and any handy blunt object but favors brooms

Spells: Helena was learning magic craft before the breakout. She can fly but

only on objects that can hold her weight, this can severely dehydrate her

extremely quickly though. She can also create artificial tendons muscles and

bones, but if she does this in correctly it can make the injury far worse, and

she has to set aside part of her mind to concentrate on maintaining it.

Race: human; she is sort of a witch in the magicy sense but her DNA codes to

human

Color of skin: Caucasian and slightly pale with freckles on her fore arms

What She looks like: her hair is straight dirty blond that she sloppily cut to

above her shoulders herself because she didn't want it in the way when

fleeing. Her eyes are purple due to a pigment deficiency. She wears loose blue

jeans with a rune belt, a green tank top, running shoes, and a torn up black

jacket that belonged to her master.

female

Lesbian

Age: 19

She doesn't like calling the witches witches because she feels like they don't

deserve it. She is quiet and not much of a leader because she is very poor at

making snap decisions. Her master made her exercise every day because she

wanted her to be prepared if any squabbles broke out between the area's

covens, so she is fast and some what strong with a nice ammount of endurance.

due to being sheltered by her master since she was 10 her people skills are

crap.

name:wesley greenman/RoNNy

nickname:Wes, Psycho

weapon:shovel, and a knife with brass knuckles and spikes in the handle. also

has 10 backwards faceing spikes on both sides of the blade

nationality:american

skin:caucasion

looks:has medium length, ginger red hair. bright greenish/yellow eyes. has a

medium,buff kinda , a green t-shirt,baggy jeans, skate shoes, a

designer skatbaording sweatshirt, a chain which he has wrapped around his

forearm,hand, and knuckles. he also wears a fox racing hat that he would die

to keep(its the only thing that he has kept his whole life)

male

straight

other:wesley has a split personality. he never knew his father,and his mother

was an alchoholic, who didnt remember having a son half the grew up

living with his best friend joey's he was 7 he developed the split

personality. an evil precense inside him that called its self he

was 8 RoNNy killed 19 people in one didnt remember it and was

sentenced to 10 years in a mental instutution for having

skitzophrania,narcacistic rage, and for being had one year left

to go when the zombie apocolypse hit. wesley, and orderly, and a fellow ward

member named jack, escaped the zombie infested building, and made it for about

a week before RoNNy killed the orderly for trying to ditch jack and him and

take the truck. then jack sacrificed himslef so wes could escape. now its him

and ronny blasting there way through the zombies.

Name: Ryan Schofield

Weapon: A magnum pistol or uzi's.

Race: Human, Canadain

Color of skin: He's sorta tanned, like a surfer tan :)

Looks: Kinda long, dark brown hair. His hair goes just over his ears, tends to

get infront of his eyes if he doesnt flip them to the side (Think almost

Justin Bieber hair. Lol, we tease him a lot bout that)

He's normal height, definately not a tall person. He's got dark green eyes and

if u want u can give him glasses. He's also ripped, mainly focused on

acrobaticly he can jump and flip and climb easily. (That's optional, you dont

hafta make him ripped)

Male

straight

personality: He's inlove with his looks. Does his best to keep

his hair clean and would risk his life for deoderant so he can smell decent.

He's loud, doesnt like being quiet or doing nothing. (Think grabbing a guitar

and playing while zombies are around or making jokes while almost getting

killed by a tank XD)

Name: Laura Johnson

Nickname: Hawk-eye

Female

Age: 34

Race: Human, Native American

Weapons: Hunting rifle, crowbar

Appearance: Laura has a deep tan. She is about 5'6". She isn't skinny or fat.

She has some muscle, but nothing particularly impressive. She has long, black

hair that almost reaches her waist, which she pretty much HAS to keep in a

ponytail or it would get in the way. Her eyes, which at first glance might

look dark-brown or even black, are actually an extremely dark blue. Laura is

currently wearing a pair of jeans, a blue t-shirt, and a pair of heavy,

steel-toe boots that look a little bit too big.

Dramatic Backstory: Laura Johnson, formerly Laura Nighthawk, grew up on a

Native American reservation. When she got older, she moved to the city, fell

in love, got married, and began raising a child. Then the infection came...and

Laura could only watch-in horror-as her family was murdered right in front of

her eyes by the infected...(wow. I didn't know I was this dark...)

Personality: Laura has many sides to her. She is a very strong-willed and

determined woman who can fight with vigor and passion. She is also a caring,

compassionate woman who will always try to help others, especially the younger

ones. She still is coping with the loss of her family, but she's too strong to

show it to the others. She often cries at night, when everyone's asleep...

I think she would be extra protective of Ashton (her motherly side), since

he's so young. She might also be kind of mom-ish to the other young ones, like

Helena and even Wesley. Obviously, that may have serious repurcussions with

Wes (RoNNy: "Don't touch me!"), although, who knows, maybe a motherly figure

would be good for Wes. In any case, I'm SURE there would be some interesting

drama there, as well as with the other misfit children she may encounter


	21. Glossary for up coming chapters

Glossary

Hey Pomowokbeast here with something of use later on through the chapter not wanting to explain it during the chapters but just let ya look back at the Glossary. This is just something I think I should add ya know to let ya know what some of the things are that are about to come up.

Whipper: Just a little cord attacked to a blade that can be whipped around to cut up the infected or swirled around crouched to clear an area.

Screamer: An infected whose scream can break through walls and shoot the survivor back several feet.

Bomber: An infected that is the evolved form of the boomer now with a hard outer crust that makes it harder to kill.

Mutant: Someone or something that is a half-breed.

Looper: A flying infected that scouts area and alerts the other infected where they are.

Fling: A little cross bow thing that shoots bombs and other things like Molotov cocktail and pipe bombs further.

Hell hound (For those who don't know what it is): Look it up XD

Vamp: Pretty much what it implies but it's an infected that comes out of the ground and stick the survivor and explodes after sometime. It stays damp underground and when it dries it explodes. You can tell where they are because they move the earth around them.

The tank signal: Thumb and pinky pointed outward and the three other fingers pointed down into palm.

Lasp: When something is invisible.

Shadow meld: A skill learned only by the most talented or assassin mutant.

X's, V's, and Z's: Transitions between characters or scence.

Deampolo: A huge demon of dreams.

Bastian: A character from my original story.

Tommas: Also another character from my original story. You'll learn more about them soon. Maybe.

Fell C: A little machine that monitors things from long distances.

Ikabon: A small orb with huge power as you'll see. Glows a bright Orange and that blasts out a bright yellow and red consuming those in its path.

chainer: basicly a smoker but its tongue has sharp metal piercings covering all of it [guess why thats dangourous]  
>jocky mines: basically what the name implies these jockys have clawed hands that allow them to dig underground when a survivor steps on it it will burst out of the ground<br>cementers: evolved forms of spitters their spit glues you to the ground well burning you  
>hunter springer: evolved form of a hunter doesn't have to crouch to pounce and can us their teeth as weapons<br>charger chuckers: evolved form of chargers it can ram you into somthing and then chuck you  
>tanker flankers: miniture tanks that follow regular tanks in groups of fifty<br>Fury: evolved version of a witch it has no restrant whatsoever and will run at you the moment you look at it cries louder than a regular witch and cant jump

ace: wears white sweat pants and hoodie with red duct tape carrys two katannas  
>jace: wears black sweat pants and hoodie with red duct tape carrys to brass knuckles<p>

Brittle snapper its body is extremly brittle and when you break of a peice of its skin hillucination gas fills the room causing the survivor to fall to the ground in shock from all of the terrifying things that they think they see the brittle snapper will then release a attraction gas to attract infected

tinker toy maniac: this creepy little infected has razor sharp teeth and large strong hands with saw like spikes on the bottom of them it creates traps for survivors [hidden ditch with a horde in it,hidden ditch with a car alarm in it,hidden ditch with a tank in it, or my favorite extremaly deep hidden ditch with a witch in it where youre friends cant save you] its secondary attack is biting or using its spikes

The holy Ghost: The holy ghost was a strict member of a extremist church before the apocalypse he wears a white robe with a hood on it the robe has a red cross on the front he thinks that the apocalypse is gods punishment on the unworthy and all zombies became zombies because they sinned he thinks survivors are protected from infection by the devil and he trys to kill all of the survivors who 'sold their souls over to the devil' he is a one man team and carries a steel whip he has a sword and a scythe strapped onto his back

CamosK: they can be male or female and they blend into their surroundings like a chameleon. They are mostly silent but if anything bumps into them they begin to scream and wail, calling the horde

Snapper: the snapper has an enlarged jaw that is about the size of a cat and very powerful. Their arms are completely limp at all time if they aren't missing but they can run at a semi decent speed. Snappers can be heard by their chattering teeth

Name: Eos Strezi  
>Appearence: Eos has brown eyes, wavy platnum blond hair that she keeps in a bun with heer bangs covering her forhead, and lots of splotchy birth marks all over her body and face. Eos wears a brown leather corset that has pastel ribbons on it. She also wears skinny jeans that have faded to a light blue and wears black cowboy boots with matching elbow length gloves.<br>Abilitys: Eos is a sharp shooter who knows how to use and repair most guns. She carrys three pistols (each of which is a different kind), a sub macine gun, and a rifle. Eos has very good balance but she is not very strong, she can handle the recoil on any gun and that's about it. She is moderately fast on her feet and has some outdoor survival skills.  
>Personality: Eos has a god complex and honestly beleives that she is the mortal incarnation of a goddess. Thus she isn't tolerant of other peoples beleifs and will abuse them psyically and verbally until they say that she is a goddess. She will treat some of those that she likes as if they were her pet and others as her servent. She likes to toy with her adversaries.<br>Other: Eos is alergic to blue berries. She thinks that the infection is the other gods and goddesses testing her.

Demolisher: this spiderlike little infected is small and wiry but dont let that fool you it can rip off doors [not safehouse doors] and grant other infected easier accsess to other infected this will make it so survivors cant just rest in a makeshift shelter

the lost: a young woman with a dark blue parka and spikes coming out of her chest and hands she is attracted to light and wanders around dark spaces survivors will be forced to turn off all lights because she will follow the light source and wave at it causing the survivor carrying the light to be slashed she makes no noise and is rarely ever seen [only felt when she hits you acidentaly]

Macer  
>Appearance: Macer's gender is a mystery to everyone aside from Macer and people that have had sex with Macer. Macer wears loose blue jeans that are torn on the knees. Macer wears a red t- shirt and a large and loose duster over it. Macer also wears vans and has shoulder length hair that is naturally very light blond but Macer dyes it magenta. Macer's eyes are green, but one of them is hidden by bangs because it is glass and Macer doesn't like it when people mention it. Macer is white.<br>Personality: Macer is a sex addict and will kill anyone who doesn't agree to have sex with him/her. Macer threatens people that have had sex with him/her with death if they reveal Macer's gender, the way to remain within Macer's good graces without having sex is too be 13 or younger, older than 50, or to say maybe later. Macer has no gender preferances and would never rape someone, just murder them for saying no. Macer is very passionet and excitable and will jump around and ask alot of questions about everything around. People that have been with Macer never reveal any details about it unless they are confident that they are stronger than Macer and even then they usually say that Macer wasn't bad.  
>Abilities: Macer is a master of Mui ti, MMA, wu dien, and knows some minor magic but has a tendancy to mess up the spells.<br>Other: I leave Macer's gender up to you but remember that Macer likes men and women. I looked at some of the other characters and Macer wouldn't like to have sex with Dusty because of her age and how often she's drunk, that doesn't mean that he hasn't tried ;). Macer will immediately attempt to kill anyone who says no and if they're stronger than Macer, Macer will give them the cold shoulder.

Blaze

He has long black hair that hangs in messy streaks across his face when he sweats or gets in the rain or whatever. The idea is long hair up to just above his shoulders.  
>He wears black jeans covered with chains hanging randomly on them. He wears a leather type underjacket, also covered in chains and metal things.<br>Personality: Blaze is upsessed with finding the perfect fight. He would challange anyone, if he thinks they have a chance of killing him. He doesnt care about staying alive, but would never go down without a fight.  
>Style: He is a martial arts expert and resorts to close combat hand-hand fighting whenever possible<p>

Levin Lovey nickname Tot

Appearance: She has fire truck red hair that is pulled into a side ponytail with her bangs framing the opposite side of her face. She has blue eyes and freckles. She likes to wear green pleated miniskirts, not caring who or what sees her panties. Tot wears a long sleeve, plad, flanal shirt that is black with white plad. She wears knee high combat boots and uses an ornate hair tie with opal on it to hold her hair up, it is her most prized possession and she has had it her entire life. She is very very tall and muscular.  
>Personality: Tot doesn't give a damn about anyone other than herself and maybe her family. She is extremely competitive and will always go out of her way ti show off or eliminate competition. She doesn't drink and hates smoking. Her clarinet and her broad sword are the only things that she expresses herself through. She is also a bully and a bit manipulative.<br>Abilities: She knows how to use most mideval weponry from being in a historical/ fantasy sorta club (it exists and has a name but I forget!). She can repair anyornate bladed weapon but hell will freeze over before she does it for anything other than personal gain.  
>Age:27<br>Other: loves the infection because it eliminates 'competition' for her

Cynthia Trovi but she likes to go by her nickname, Dusty  
>Age: 14<br>Appearance: Dusty has chocolate brown hair that she keeps in four braids that reach past her shoulder blades. She does let her hair down when she feels relaxed and can braid it back up in about 2 minutes. She has green eyes. Dusty wears navy blue short shorts with black stockings and white riding boots that are dirty as hell. She wears a white halter top that exposes her midriff and is also covered in dust. She has a jean jacket that has those coat tails that you see on tuxedos and she wears make up whenever she can.  
>Personality: Dusty is very polar. She either loves you or hates you and fears you if she can't decide on which. To those that she hates she is bitter and merciless but to those that she loves she is generous and eager to be around them. She likes to put make up on people, she even tried to put some on an infected once. She is also naive, gullible and has an addictive personality. She drinks to avoid her problems because alcohol makes her feel giddy and helps her to forget everything.<br>Powers: Dusty specializes in air magic and thats how she got her nick name (because the wind always picked up dust). She is a witch like Helena and has a weird sort of fear hate, longing, and barely respectful relationship with her because their masters knew each other so Helena became like her sister. Helena isn't too fond of her now either. Dusty can use her magic for offence, defense, torture, flight, and breathing under water. Dusty however will die if she holds her breath for mor than 40 seconds because of her ties with the air.  
>Other: If it isn't too much trouble could dusty start out evil and then the otIhers help her and Helena regain their sisterly bond and to cure her alcoholism? Dusty's master's name was Svetlana and she was in her 40s, she got infected and turned into a hunter<p>

The runner: gender: male  
>this special infected is the fastest of all of the special infected its faster than a startled witch and has even longer claws than one it will run past the survivor and slash their claws into the victims side it wears long green running pants with a white stripe going down each pant leg it wears a long sleeved white shirt it has a face and mouth similar to a jockey but it has wild orange hair<p>

Check this page also for updates because you never know when something new might be added also if you have an idea of an infected or something useful for the survivors let me know and we'll see how well its work.

Come on guys I'm going to need more reviews then what ya giving me now and also I don't know when I'm going to turn the rating up maybe much later in the chapters. Anyway R&R!


	22. Update The first of many possibly

Update page.

Hey guys. So. I've been like… deadish do to a series of unfortunate events. Broken computers, angry woman, new home, and the whole shabang. I'm now a proud owner of a gaming community so I have that to watch over. Plus I've been writing on FimFiction for a real long time in my free time because I haven't been able to get over on Fanfiction. I lost the inspiration for a long while and that seemed to be what was hype at the moment.

But now. Now I'm going to get back to what really matters. Also, if someone wants to help me keep track of everything as well as be a co-writer. Let me know. I could always use the help because I have so much on my plate. Thanks and keep watch for the next installment.


End file.
